Far far away
by ekcandyapple
Summary: Quinn and Rachel find themselves very far from Lima. What kind of mysteries will they find? And what kind of ordeals will they go through? Most importantly, how will they get home? "the dreams of narissa " has been added! Set after blame it on the alcohol. IMAGE HAS BEEN CHANGED
1. distance

**Hey there! This is a completely different route for me so go easy. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 1- Distance**

'Where am I?' Quinn sat up and rubbed her head.

She quickly noticed her surroundings. There she was sitting in the middle of the woods. And alone.

Wait! Where was Rachel? Last thing she remembered was sitting in the choir room, bitching to Rachel like she usually did.

'Rachel? Rachel?' She hissed. 'Where are you?'

'Ugh my head.'

Quinn got up and ran to where the mumbling had been coming from,

'What happened?'

'Quinn? Where are we?'

'Yeah cause I would know why we just happen to be sitting in a forest after just being in the choir room?'

'Well you asked me too, I wouldn't know.' She reached her hand up for Quinn to help her. The blonde just turned on her heels trying to familiarise herself with her new surroundings.

'Somehow this doesn't feel like we're in Lima anymore.'

'Never mind that, I was about to get my big solo.'

Quinn rolled her eyes, typical of Rachel to be thinking of that now.

'You really think that's our biggest problem right now? Look around Rachel, people just don't magically poof into thin air and end of up in a forest!'

'Yeah but it was to practise for nationals, if you hadn't noticed Quinn we didn't even place at Regiona-'

Quinn shot her a look.

'Well then, what do you expect us to?'

'I don't know? We'll just have to keep on walking until we find a road, shouldn't be that hard to find one right?'

'Right. So uh let's go this way.' She pointed north, 'And Quinn try to keep up.'

'One condition Berry, no talking about glee club, that's the least of our problems now.'

The pair walked for a few hours until Rachel finally gave up, 'I can't walk in these shoes!' She moaned, 'And I doubt that they are comfortable for you?'

'Just take them off.'

'What? And walk around in my bare feet? No thank you. It's cold. My skin will be exposed and there is no way I'm getting sick.'

'Well, we're just gonna have to keep walking aren't we?'

'No, please, can't we just stop here for a while? It's getting dark, we can build a fire?'

'You're not allowed to build fires in national parks Rachel.'

'So? Look around Quinn we've been walking forever and not the slightest bit of civilisation has come our way, this can be an exception?'

'Alright fine.'

Rachel had been a prominent member of the girl scouts when she was younger and building the fire almost felt like second nature, almost. Quinn watched as Rachel carefully lit the small pile of sticks. Feeling comforted by its now orange glow.

'Quinn can I ask you something?' Rachel said after sitting down.

'If you have to,' Quinn replied lying on the forest floor.

'Are you, are you and Finn together?' Rachel asked in a quiet voice.

'Not that's its any of your business but no we're not. I don't know if I'm comfortable with the whole thing after Sam dumped me.'

'And are- '

'I don't wanna talk about it.'

'Actually I was going to ask, are you okay, after the break up and everything.'

This took Quinn by surprise. She and Rachel were sworn enemies. Well that was what was expected of them. The only time they really had a half meaningful conversation was when Finn had dumped Quinn when he found out he actually was her baby daddy. The least she could do was give Rachel a response.

'It hurt, when I found out Santana had managed to manipulate Sam, she's supposed to e my best friend and to do something like that..' Quinn broke down in tears.

Rachel got up and sat beside her. She hugged Quinn, for the first time. For Rachel it was finally the kick-start she needed to build a healthy friendship. For Quinn it was just a simple gesture of kindness. She then pulled away.

'Alright we should get some sleep, we're God knows where and need to find some food in the morning.'

Rachel headed back to her side of the fire, nestled her head and drifted off.

It was the dead of night when the sound awoke her. The fire had died down and Quinn was sleeping peacefully.

Here it was again, the sound. It was like a twig was breaking. Rachel got up and shook Quinn.

'Get up! Get up! There's something here.'

'What are you talking about Berry go back to sleep.'

'Quinn!' She whispered loudly.

'Alright, alright, what?'

'I can hear something, like feet?'

'Great! Let's go find them!'

'Quinn, we are lost in the woods, by ourselves. How do we know that these aren't some big scary people?'

'You're right, we're totally alone.'

Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled over to a nearby bush.

'What are we doing?'

'We need to get a look without letting them see us, don't we?'

They sat patiently waiting as the foreign figures made their way closer to the place they had been sleeping. Rachel had been right, these weren't nice looking people. There were four of them. Big men. And they dressed rather oddly too. Like they were from the middle ages. Three held heavy looking swords while one trailed behind holding their horses.

'Wonder, who'd been sleeping here boys and recently too?' The biggest, with a strong Scottish accent announced. 'Come out; come out, wherever ye are?'

Quinn turned to Rachel and slowly lifted her finger to her lips. Rachel responded with a nod. They did not need these strangers finding them. They waited.

'Awk let's just go,' The smallest one complained.' They're long gone by now.'

The first just stood there, watching for any sudden movements, 'You're right, let's just head on now.'

Thank God. Quinn turned to face Rachel only to notice she a weird expression on her face.

'Achoo!' She bellowed.

Quinn turned quickly to watch the men all look to where the sound had come. No more noises and they'll forget it. The biggest slowly made his way to where they had been sheltered. He gestured the others to follow.

By now Quinn had tightly clamped her hand around Rachel's mouth. _No sudden movements._

The big man carefully went down on his honkers. Face to face with Quinn who had been only on the opposite side of the leaves. There was no way he could see her past that thick foliage, and it dark, very dark.

But he did something that sent shivers down her spine, he smiled. His teeth were yellow and his breath was vile. But Quinn couldn't give away her position. It would risk her life and Rachel's. So she remained still trying not to let the stench bother her.

He gradually raised, sword at the ready. _This is it, he's got us. _The man pulled back the leaves to have an expression worse than before.

'Look lads! We found us some girlies! And pretty ones too!'

**Well what did you think? Any feedback is always appreciated. Drop me a review or a PM**

**Update soon.**

**Emma**


	2. Caught

**Thanks to everyone who has read this story reviewed it and PMed me!**

**This is chapter two. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2-Caught**

The girls stared up at the big man that now towered over them. Before she could react Quinn had been dragged away by a screaming Rachel.

'Come on! Come on!' Tears streamed down Rachel's face.

'Well get them!' The Scottish man shouted.

They kept running until Rachel tripped.

'Get up! Get up!' Quinn screamed eyeing the men getting ever closer.

'I can't! I can't. My ankle! My ankle!'

Quinn quickly came with a problem. She could stay here with the girl she had tortured for the past two years and let these men do what they wanted with her _or _she could be a good Christian (Like her Mother always taught her) and stay here with her and together let the men catch them.

She stayed.

The man came over to them. The biggest tilted his sword towards Quinn's throat.

'Get up.'

She stayed put. 'Her ankle, she fell. It's hurt.'

'Get up!'

She did as she was told.

'The crying one is pretty, Arcill.' One sneered, eyeing a red faced Rachel.

'Lovely.' Another retorted.

The one they called Arcill kneeled down to her.. Not before Quinn tried to grab at him first,

'Leave her alone.' She was met with a blow to the face.

'Strange accent you got there lass. And the dress? Bit inappropriate don't you think?.

Arcill laughed 'Lulach, Cinead. Hold her.'

This delighted the two men. They grabbed Quinn and held her close.

'That wasn't smart girly.' Cinead sneered pressing his nose against her face.

Arcill bent down to Rachel.

'Hurt your leg lass?' Rachel slowly nodded.

'Awk isn't that sad lads?' He smiled before lifting Rachel to her feet and pushing her. She screamed in pain. Quinn struggled against the men.

'Leave her! Leave her!'

Arcill turned to face her; he grabbed her arm 'you're a brave girl. Stupid but brave.'

'Get that one and let's go.'

He walked Quinn over to the boy holding the horses. He never met her eye.

'Tralin, bound the brunette.'

'And the blonde sir?'

'She'll sit with me.'

Quinn watched as Tralin tied Rachel's hands together and made her walk behind the horses.

'Why do you do that? She doesn't deserve that!'

'She needs to fix her ankle and that's how it's going to happen.'

'But then why am I on the horse... With you?' She hated to know what his answer was.

He turned to her and smiled, 'because deary you seem like the bigger prize.'

Her face turned pale. What had he meant by that?

Rachel watched as Quinn sat on the horse rigid. What that horrible man said to her? Was it to do with her? And why was she walking behind when her ankle was so painful? The one called Lulach turned to her and whispered,

'You're mine girlie. Mine.' He leant down and stroked her face. This seemed to annoy Cinead,

'What are you doing?'

'She had dirt on her face?'

'She's my prize, just remember that.'

'Yours? How so?'

'I saw her first, she is very pretty.'

'Fine, I'll have the blonde. She is a far better prize.'

Arcill turned to face him.

'They both belong to me. You get that? Me.'

'Both?'

'Both. They are my prisoners and I get to do what I want with them.'

The two men began laughing at his wickedness.

_What he meat by that?_ Rachel stared at a now every faint looking Quinn.

_**oOo**_

They soon arrived to a small building. But it was different. It had a thatched roof and dirt covered walls. Arcill picked Quinn off his horse and walked over to Tralin.

'Bind her too.'

Once he had, they were trailed into the house. Arcill brought them to a back room and locked the door sneering at them both. Rachel broke down,

'Oh Quinn! What are we gonna do? Who are these men? Why do they talk funny? And they're dressed do strangely? And you heard what they said, 'Do with us as they please'? Quinn? Quinn?'

But she hadn't been attention. She just stared repeating the words over and over in her head _'They belong to me'_

She began to think of Lima. Of Finn, and Sam. Santana and Britt. What were they doing? Were they looking for her and Rachel? Did they notice their disappearance?

'Quinn?' This got the blonde's attention. 'We need to get outta here and fast.'

'We can't.'

'What?'

'We can't.'

'But, but, but you're Quinn Fabray. You are supposed to the smartest girl ever. Hell you even went through a teenage pregnancy and still maintained straight As.

_Beth?! Will I ever see her?_

'You were captain of the cheerios and everything. If anyone get us outta here it's you!'

'Being captain of the cheerios doesn't make me invincible Rachel.' Quinn whispered.

'Well it was the closest thing to it! We have got to get out of here.'

'We can't.'

'What?'

'They're all in there. You just expect us to walk right out?'

'Well what do we do?'

'We wait.'

'Wait?'

'Until they've let their guard down. When they're gone. Just sometime when they're less likely to catch us again. We wait.'

And they did. For seven days. The girls stayed in that room by themselves with the odd exception of Tralin giving them food and them being allowed to go to the bathroom. They talked and got to a see a side to the other they never had. Who would've thought it Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry, friends?

But something happened. Something the pair of them would never forget.

Arcill came into the room drunk. It was the first they had saw of him since locked them up there. He slurred every word he spoke,

'You lasses comfortable?'

Neither replied.

'Awk don't be like that girls. We've been good to you.'

'Really by keeping us locked up and hostage in this room?' Rachel spat.

'You better watch your tongue girl.'

'Same to you.'

'You don't want to push me.' Rachel was getting to him, big-time.

'What are you going to do?'

He slowly walked over to a now cowering Quinn.

'What happened to you? Haven't you two swapped the roles? Aren't you supposed to be the brave one?' She turned from him. He pulled her up by the wrists and cut the rope that bonded them. Her arms had dark red circles around them.

'Out you go lass,' he sneered pressing a small dagger into her back.

Quinn broke down, tears running down her face.

'Where are you taking her? Wait! Wait!'

He turned to Rachel, a glint in his eye, 'I told you not to mess with me.'

He along with Quinn, left.

Rachel was alone in the room. Why did she have to push him?

'Quinn is going to pay greatly for what I did.' She began crying. She stopped and listened to the silence,

'Let her be okay. Let her be okay.'

It had been ten minutes, Rachel guessed, that Arcill had taken Quinn from the room. Then she heard it. Something that made her blood run cold.

Screaming.

'Oh God! Oh God!' Rachel cried.

She put her head between her legs and pressed her knees tightly against her ears. She sat like this for a while before daring to see if the noise had stopped. It hadn't yes it was quieter but it was still there. She sat there in shock before getting up and banging on the door.

'Quinn? Quinn?'

Cinead and Lulach opened the door.

'What are you doing?'

'My friend, where is she?'

'That was a stupid thing you did. She's paying for that now.' They slammed the door on her.

'What do you mean? Hello?'

She slumped down patiently waiting until the door opened again. Arcill entered holding up a near lifeless Quinn.

'Well? You ready to apologize?'

'I'm sorry' she whispered.

'Good.' He smiled now eyeing Quinn up and down, 'She was brave.'

Quinn slowly got up and walked to the far end of the room. Not daring to look at him. Her arms and legs were bruised and bleeding. He laughed as he watch her do so.

He left.

Rachel ran over to a now sobbing Quinn.

'Are you okay?' She tried sitting next to her,

'Don't touch me!' Quinn screamed. He did those horrible things to me because of you Rachel.'

'I—'

'Don't!' She cried and turned away.

'But Quinn?'

'Every night he said, every night he'll do this to me! All because you just couldn't drop it!'

**That was pretty dark for me to write but what has happened to Quinn will be really important later on in the story. Again any feedback is always appreciated.**

**Emma**


	3. The fight

**I know this chapter is up really quick but I won't ahve time to upload a new chapter for a while after tomorrow so I just figured I'd put it up now.**

**Thanks to everyone who PMed me, reviewed and of couse read the story. I hope you're enjoying it.**

**Chapter 3- The fight**

The next three days were the longest for Quinn and Rachel.

Rachel, faced with her guilt, had to watch Quinn, nearly a shell of her former self, be constantly be on the edge. Who always stayed in the corner of the room and jumped every time there was so much as small noise. The pair hadn't spoke since Rachel had gotten Quinn into trouble with Arcill. They did communicate once when Rachel had gestured for Quinn to untie her hands.

Rachel watched Quinn for the majority of the time after that. She watched as the blonde was always thinking of new ways to distract herself. If that meant picking at her nails or tapping her foot.

Arcill kept his promise though. At night he would come in and violently try to remove Quinn from the room. This would result in her screaming and trying to grab anything that would keep here on this side of the door. Of course Rachel would try to stop him but Lulach and Cinead held her back.

'Please! Don't! I don't want to! Please!'

Rachel would break down in tears by this point and give up on trying to fight of the large men and save her friend. She would watch as the three of them would practically drag a now kicking and screaming Quinn from the room. This was the hardest part for Rachel. The muffled screams would send chills down her spine and put her into a fit of shaking.

She often wondered why the man only tortured Quinn. When they had first met, Quinn was the sassy back talker. This seemed in all cases to impress Arcill. Was this just a way of breaking her bold spirit or was it really just teaching Rachel a lesson? If that was the case then I was definitely working.

Just as the three nights before, Arcill arrived in with a very weak looking Quinn. Rachel looked into her sad green eyes.

Quinn looked into Rachel's. As much as she thought she hated her in the past, this time she really did loathe her. She decided, after Arcill had left she would hit Rachel with everything she had. Not physically, no, she was way too weak for that, but emotionally, Quinn would give her hell. Make her really understand what went on behind that door.

Arcill eyed his prize, a heap on the floor, and felt satisfied with himself.

'Exhausted are we?' He said with a crooked smile, 'See ya again tomorrow lass.' He laughed and left the room.

A worn out Quinn slowly got to her knees and made her way to a wall before slumping against it. Rachel watched as she did so. She decided she needed to say something, anything,

'Quinn are you okay?'

The blonde shot her a look of hate.

'What do you think?'

'I'm sorry, for everything.'

'Yeah? Well I'm sorry too..'

A glimmer of hope spread across Rachel's face.

'Sorry I didn't leave you in those woods when I could have. Let them do all these horrible things to you! I'm sorry I let you mouth of to Arcill when it's obviously me that has the sharper tongue. I'm sorry I actually thought we could be friends before forgetting there was always going to be a way you'd screw that up. I'm sorry that I cowered when Arcill came towards me instead of fighting back like I usually do. I'm sorry that I jump at every sound I hear. I'm sorry that I scream during the night because in my nightmares things seem to be ten times worse. I-I-'

Her face was burning up by this point. Rachel watched her through teary eyes. Quinn continued,

'I'm sorry that I've let him come in here four times, four! And I'm sorry that each time he does, he…'

'Quinn don't.'

'Why? Does it make you uncomfortable Rachel? I'm sorry how selfish of me, I really should spare your feelings.'

'Quinn.'

'It does make you uncomfortable, knowing that it's your fault that those horrible, disgusting, Scottish men, do these things to me, doesn't it?'

Rachel didn't look t her directly.

'Answer me!' Quinn screamed. All the emotion she had held inside finally exploding.

'Yes,' Rachel replied in a very small voice.

'Well at least we've established that.'

'It's not like I meant for it to happen!' Rachel stood up. 'Quinn I'm sorry that all these bad things keep happening to you, I am! From the bottom of my heart. But you can get through this you-'

'What did you just say?'

'You can get through this.'

Quinn slowly rose to her feet using all her strength and her hands to help guide her. It caused her a great deal of pain. Usually she would just go over to the corner and cry herself to sleep. While a guilt stricken Rachel looked on.

'Rachel,' She said through gritted teeth. 'What do you think goes on out there? What Arcill and the other two do to me?'

Rachel sat looking at her confused, 'They beat you? Look at your arms, they beat you.'

'Quinn's face crumpled at this, 'They beat me?' She said slowly. 'you think they beat me?'

'Well your arms explain it all?'

'God Rachel you're so frustrating! You're so naïve and stupid!'

'Calm down!'

'You expect me to calm down? Ms Rachel Berry. Little miss know-it-all. Face it, outside those four walls of our choir room you don't know much do you? I don't even know why I bothered. We were getting on so well last week, I actually thought we could be friends. But not now.'

Suddenly Arcill entered the room. He seemed excited at the fact that Quinn could stand. She could feel the beads of sweat leaving her forehead. He only came in here for one thing and that was her.

'Look who's up and standing lads!'

Lulach and Cinead eagerly entered the room.

'Our beautiful blonde, guess we could take her out again,' he said wickedly.

'Yeah!' The two men echoed in unison.

'What say you lass?'

'No.'

'Got our stubbornness back I see.'

He walked over to her and grabbed her wrist.

'Don't touch her.'

Arcill turned to face Rachel, 'What did you say? Remember what happened last time you decide to annoy me? You want to make me hurt you this time?

'What?' She had done it now.

Arcill let go of Quinn and moved his way over to Rachel, who by now was backing away.

'Come on. Let's show you what you put your pretty friend over there through the past few nights shall we?' He grabbed her and began heading for the door. Lulach and Cinead were giddier than ever. But Rachel didn't want to go. She had heard the terrible screams from Quinn and that itself was hard enough for her to listen to never mind feel the pain that caused it.

S they wee about to leave something shocked them.

'Wait.' A weak Quinn murmured, it seemed her fight with Rachel had really taken it out of her. 'You can take me. Take me.' She whispered breaking the now loose grip Arcill had on Rachel.

He looked down at the clearly exhausted girl, who had far too much to say. But seeing her sacrifice weakened him. He turned to Rachel and sneered, 'You're lucky she saved you tonight.'

He turned back to see the blonde weakly look at him, 'Don't think I've gone soft on you. Tomorrow, when you've got your strengths up.' He turned and left the room.

Followed by Lulach and Cinead who looked annoyed.

Quinn fell to the floor exhausted. There was a moments silence between the pair.

'Why did you do that?'

'What?'

'Put yourself out there, for me?'

'Rachel Quinn sighed, 'It's terrible what they do and despite the hurt and anger I feel towards you right now, I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy.'

'What do they do to you?'

'What?'

'What do they do to you?'

'You're really that naïve Rachel? Really?'

'Well you made such a big deal out of it earlier and I knew for certain I was scared when he said he'd to me what he did to you?'

'They- They-'

'What? Go on Quinn.'

'No.'

'What do you mean no? Tell me.'

'Rachel stop it.'

'Well you made such a big deal of it earlier!'

'Rachel they-'

'What do they do to you?'

'They raped me!' Quinn screamed and fell to the floor, 'They raped me.'

**What did you think of that chapter. The girl's won't be stuck here for much longer so Quinn won't have to suffer much longer. I kinda want to develop Rachel more so if anyone has any ideas that would be great.**

**As always all feedback is always appreciated.**

**Emma**


	4. Escape

**Thanks for all the feedback greatly appreciated, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4- Escape**

Rachel awoke to find she was in the room to see it now full of bright light. Her head was sore and she felt dizzy. She raised her hand to massage her temple only to find it was sore once she did so.

'Ugh.' She moaned, wondering how the bump had gotten there. She recounted on what happened the night before. She remembered the conversation she had been having with Quinn.

'_What? Go on Quinn.'_

'_No.'_

'_What do you mean no? Tell me.'_

'_Rachel stop it.'_

'_Well you made such a big deal of it earlier!'_

'_Rachel they-'_

'_What do they do to you?'_

'_They raped me!'_

She felt sick. She leant on her hand and supported herself thinking she would pass out from the reconciliation. She must have collapsed last night after hearing the words leave Quinn's mouth. Rachel scanned the room looking for her friend. She noticed the blonde curled up in a ball in the usual corner where she slept. For the first time in four days Quinn looked peaceful when she slept. That would soon change. Soon she would behave the way she had done the previous four days. She began screaming. And tossing, tears and sweat leaving her face.

Rachel ran to her,

'Quinn wake up! Wake up. You're okay. You're okay!'

Rachel lifted her friend up and sat her up. She could feel the sweat through the girl's clothes. She swept her hair from her face because it had clung to it tightly. But Quinn was having none of. She began fighting Rachel off, kicking and punching her in the process.

'Quinn settle down, you're alright. Come on wake up.' She shook her gently.

Quinn gradually came around. She opened her eyes to see a very concerned looking Rachel. She began sobbing and held her close.

'You're okay, you're okay, it was just a nightmare.'

Quinn wiped her face and inhaled slowly,

'How are you? I couldn't wake you up after you collapsed.'

'I'm fine,' her eyes stung, 'Quinn I'm so sorry.'

'Don't,' Quinn raised her hand, 'I'm sorry. Really I am. I shouldn't have blamed it on you. I was upset and angry and really I should have been telling you everything from the start, not hold it in and let it eat me alive. I honestly think he had it planned from the moment he first found us. I just got a wrong vibe from him, obviously the right one.'

Rachel placed her hand on Quinn's arm, 'Well he's not gonna hurt you again, okay? We're gonna get out of here. I promise.'

The two girls spent the next hour thinking of a plan that would get them out of here and quicker to home. Eventually they came up with something that they hoped would work. Then they waited.

Tralin came in to give them their breakfast. Like always he never looked either in the eye. He walked to the middle of the room and set a dull looking plate of fruit on the floor. He stood up, hands behind his back and nodded,

'Ladies.' He turned and headed for the door.

'Now,' Rachel whispered. She ran over to Tralin and tried to hold him. Quinn grabbed the door,

'Come on! Come on!' The pair left the room and locked the door behind them.

'Okay where do we go?'

Quinn held her finger to her lips. She knew her away around very well by now. She knew that the three men stayed in the back room and discussed 'things' in there. She guided Rachel towards the front door. She gently opened it and gestured Rachel out. They went as quietly as they could. Quinn quickly took a look around the house feeling a wave of sovereignty coming over her. She walked outside and quietly closed the door behind her.

She and Rachel were running now, trying to get as far from the house as they could, they were tired but they were tough. The house was getting smaller as the freedom grew bigger. Once they knew they were far enough they began to walk.

'This is great! This is fantastic!' Quinn giggled now spinning in circle unable to control the overwhelming feeling of relief, 'Rachel that was brilliant, good thinking, if I do say so.'

'Hey, it was both of us. I'm just glad that a, we're safe and b, you're all right, I don't know what I would have done if we had of stayed there one more night and he came in again.' She shivered.

'Ha, I'm just glad that since the day they I found us I can finally feel comfortable! Relaxed and not on the edge. Never mind being snappy at you!' She threw her arm around her friend, 'I AM FREE!'

…

Back at the house, Arcill had decided to check up on the girls. They had had an eventful night, especially little Blondie, he would take her out again, satisfy himself.

He walked out of the room and headed to theirs. With the key still in the door he opened to find only Tralin sitting there.

His face grew hot; he walked over to the young boy and picked up by the scruff of the neck,

'Where is she? Where is the other one? You let them escape! Where are they?'

'I've been in here for half an hour, they were sneaky about it. They locked me in!'

'Stupid boy! Lulach! Cinead! Grab your weapons! We got some dearies to catch!'

…

'Alright, come on, we need to find some food, really should've grabbed some fruit back in the room.'

'What'll we eat? Berries?'

'Tempting but that would be cannibalism.'

'That's the best you can come up with? Really Quinn, I thought you were cool.'

'Hey, I am cool, and popular you know it.'

'Look for bushes, there'll most likely be some around there. But let me get a look at them first. They could be poisonous y'know.'

Quinn rolled her eyes,

'Typical little miss know it all Berry.'

Quinn walked over to a bush and picked some purple berries, 'These!' She shouted over.

'Poisonous!'

She dropped them and continued looking. But then she heard a noise, like a calling,

'What is that?' She squinted her eyes trying to make out what the distant noise was. There were small objects in the distance.

'Rachel come here,' She waved, 'What are they?'

Rachel looked at the objects.

'We gotta go now!'

'Wait! What? Why?'

'Come on! Come on! Rachel tugged her arm.

'Rach- '

'Blondie!' The distant voice called now sounding a lot closer. Quinn's time wasting had allowed the figures to get closer.

'Oh God. It's Arcill! Rachel I can't I cannot, I can't go back there with him. I can't, I can't, I can't!

'Quinn! Look at me. He's not going to take you back there okay.'

'Okay.'

'Now come on.'

They started running, they already tired from running earlier and the thought of doing it again had taken its toll on their bodies. They kept going though, Quinn's sanity depended on it, and who knows what they would do to Rachel.

As they were running a thought came to Rachel's head. Would it work? She had to try.

'Quinn, I need you to do something. You're gonna have to be really brave, okay? We have to split up.'

Quinn looked uneasy,

'What? No?'

'You're gonna have to trust me. We both know who they'll go after… you but you gotta trust me, you have to.'

'But Rachel What if they get me? You don't understand, I can't go back with him,'

'You can do this.' She hugged her friend and ran off.

'Where is he going? You're mine now Blondie!' Arcill shouted, 'Lulach, Cinead stick with this one, we can get the other one after.'

Suddenly Quinn's survival instinct's kicked in. She ran off in the opposite direction to Rachel, and like her friend had predicted, the men, all three, went after her and only her.

'They will catch me! I know they will.'

Rachel had stopped running. She hid behind a tree and watched the men go in the direction Quinn had gone. It had worked. Now hopefully everything else would just fall into place.

He started following them keeping a good distance. Arcill was storming on ahead, the other two were lugging behind,

'This will work,' she whispered.

Quinn was still running, never daring to look behind her, in t5he case that Arcill was hot on her tail. Her face was burning and her breath was hot, she needed rest. Her eyes watered and her legs grew sore. She needs to find somewhere to hide and fast.

Rachel was catching up to the two men,

'Hey! Back here. Come on! Get me.'

Lulach and Cinead turned to face her. Arcill had not being attention to the girl; his attention was solely fixed on the girl running half a mile in front of him, Quinn.

The pair smiled at Rachel and started heading towards her, but Rachel stood her ground.

'Well isn't this a surprise, we thought you had just run off and wouldn't come back again. Awfully upset by that weren't we Lulach?'

'We were Cinead, but she missed us to much, right girly?' He reached his hand out to her.

Rachel put her hand up to stop him.

'I promised you wouldn't hurt my friend, I would like to keep that promise.'

'Really how would you manage that?'

'With this.' She lifted her mobile phone from her pocket, 'You've heard of magic.'

'Of course we have,' Lulach sneered trying and failing to sound confident.

'Have you seen something like this before?'

They shook their heads.

'Well if I do this..' She pressed her thumb on the button. Loud music began playing. Metal. Now of course Rachel Berry is the type of girl that would never own metal music, but Finn had installed it, playing it whenever Coach Sue walked by in the hallways and really she hadn't the heart to delete it.

'Make it stop!' They cried holding their hands to their ears.

'Get out of her! Run, go.'

The two men didn't hesitate; they ran off not giving Rachel a second look.

She smiled to herself,

'Why didn't we think of that before?'

She slowly walked over to a tree and tried breaking off a reasonably big branch. She went of in search for Quinn, hoping, wishing, Arcill hadn't caught her.

Quinn had ultimately run off into a clearing with the exception of one or two trees. The grass was long and she could easily hide.

'Where the hell are you Rachel? Why did I agree with this?' She couldn't physically run anymore, she took shelter behind a tree. She hadn't seen Arcill in a while. Maybe she had lost him?

'Yeah, cause that would be my luck.' She breathed.

'Come on out Blondie! You know there's no use in hiding. I'll find you!'

She would have run there and then and she wanted to, but she couldn't. She needed to conserve her energy. Wait till the last second.

So she quietly listened to the voice getting ever so closer.

'Come on! Make it easier on yourself. Just come out it'll be fine.'

She held her breath.

'I'm losing my patience.'

By now he was close, very close.

'Wait.' She thought, 'wait.'

He was in touching distance now.

'Wait.. okay, go, go, go.'

She got up and started running, the talling grass whipping her skin as she did so. It was hard to see but she kept going.

'No you don't.' He ran after her.

She had only run a few yards before her legs decided they need rest again. She began to slow down, giving a clear advantage to Arcill. She was really panicking now, trying her best to beat the pain. She did not want to go back to that house, to that room. Having the constant fear that the man would steal her in her sleep. And here she was faced with having to go back and her body had miserably given up on her. Arcill had caught her tripping her up in the process. She screamed but he pinned her down, gripping her hands in one of his and clamping her mouth shut with the other. She struggled aggressively against him, tears streaming down her face.

'Shhhh! Shut it!'

She still struggled.

'Stop! We don't want anyone walking through these parts to hear you, do we?'

She shook her head.

'No. Good. Now I'm going to take my hand from your mouth and you're going to be quiet, aren't ye?'

She nodded.

'Alright.' He took his hand away from her mouth.

'Hel-'

He slapped her and clamped her mouth again.

'What did I say? Shhhh!'

He put his hand in his pocket, using his knees to keep her hands still, and brought out some rope. He brought her hand up and began to tie them together. She was hysterical at this point, which angered him more.

'Things will get better when I take you back. Then I'll go and fetch your little friend.'

Quinn shook her head.

'Oh but I need to teach her a lesson, she can't just steal something of mine and expect me to be okay with that. I doubt it was your idea to run off.'

She nodded.

'Aye, I don't appreciate lies, y'hear? No matter how many times you run, I'll get you, so no more funny business- '

He slumped on top of her. Quinn couldn't breathe. He was crushing her. She couldn't see, she couldn't breathe. She tried to push him off but he was twice the size of her. A very claustrophobic Quinn tried hard to get him off her, but then someone helped. Together they were strong. Once he was off she got up looking over his unconscious body not particularly interested on seeing who had saved her, just happy she she could breathe again. She placed her hands on her hips and breathed deeply.

'Quinn? Are you alright?'

She turned to see Rachel, holding a big branch. The girl waved it before running over to hug her friend.

'I was beginning to think you had just left me.' She stared at Arcill.

'I told you I wouldn't let him hurt you again, didn't I? I promised.'

But by now Quinn hadn't been paying attention. She watched the unconscious body in front of her. She walked slowly over to it. Rachel noticed the gleam in Quinn's eyes, as if she was going to cry. And then the blonde did something that shocked her.

Quinn lifted her foot and began kicking at him. Again and again and again.

'I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!' She cried.

Rachel had never seen Quinn like this before. She decided just to let her do what she had to do. Heck if it been Rachel she would be kicking the crap out of him to. A part of Rachel wanted to join in but this was something Quinn needed to do.

She watched as Quinn finally broke down. Rachel hugged her,

'Thank you Rachel, thank you!'

'Did that make you feel better?' She giggled.

'Of course it did!'

'We better get out of here before he wakes up.'

'It'll take him a while before he can even stand up,' She gave the man one last dig between his legs.

Rachel laughed, 'Very Christian of you.'

'God will take my side on this one.'

'Maybe now we can find out where exactly we are,' she looked around, 'because it's not Lima and definitely not the 21st century. Question is, how in the hell do we get home?'

**What did you think? Where will Quinn and Rachel find themselves? Again any feedback would be great!**

**Emma**


	5. How do we get home?

**Chapter 5- How do we get home?**

Night soon came. Rachel suggested that they build a fire, but Quinn was hesitant,

'Anyone could see us, once it's lit Rachel.'

'Arcill is not gonna find us, he's hours away, and besides I think you did some pretty bad damage to him,' she giggled.

'You're right, you're right. But let's build it some where it'll be harder to see?'

They gathered some wood and Rachel had noticed Quinn singing softly to herself.

'Y'know, you actually have a pretty good voice Quinn, and I'm sorry for the way I acted at sectionals.'

She laughed,

'Hmmm, this is weird, when it comes to glee club you are so headstrong, me, me, me.'

'Hey! I do not do that. I just like the spotlight.'

'I'm sure everyone else likes the spotlight too. You've probably sang 50 songs in a year and a half. I've sang 9. There's a big difference.'

'Well when you say it like that,' Rachel raised her eyebrows.

'But,' Quinn continued, 'Nobody is as good as you though. I'm not even half the singer you are.'

She continued her song and picked up the sticks. While Rachel watched and acknowledged the first time Quinn Fabray had paid her a compliment.

The fire they had managed to build was impressive. It crackled loudly and produced an extraordinary amount heat.

'I'm so hungry,' Rachel mumbled while gazing into it.

'What?'

'I said I'm hungry.'

'Oh, yeah me too. But it's too dark to look for anything now.'

'Hmmm you're right. But we will have to get up early; I'll be nothing but skin and bones soon.'

'Try, having Sue tell you that the majority of food you are allowed to eat has to be blended. Something about it containing fewer calories.'

'I honestly don't know why you chose her over glee.'

'Because, it helps me, I like the fact that we get to dance around and lose ourselves.'

'Um, if you haven't noticed Quinn, that's what we do in glee.'

'But it's different, Cheerios makes you popular.' She smiled.

'Hmmm, well I suppose but at least we all love you.'

'That's the advantage of being in glee I guess.'

Rachel was silent for a moment.

'How will we get home?'

'I don't know.'

'I mean we are somewhere we don't know and don't even have a roof over our heads. How did we even get here?'

'We have to be calm Rachel, okay, we'll work something out.'

'How?'

'I honestly have no idea, but we will, we'll get back to our families, our friends, our home.'

'What if we can't?'

For the first time since being here Quinn had realised just how far from home they were. They were in a different country never mind a different era.

'Then I don't know. Way to bring the conversation way down Rachel.'

'I'm sorry,' she smiled, 'I get into things way to much. Let's talk about something else.'

They talked for another half an hour before finally they fell asleep, exhausted from the days activities.

Rachel awoke to Quinn screaming.

'It's okay. Quinn! Quinn!' She gently shook her friend.

'Get off me! Get off me! Leave me alone.'

'It's me. Come on Quinn, wake up, please.'

'Don't hurt me! I'm sorry, sorry.'

'Quinn! Get up. Get up.'

The girl collapsed in her friend's arms. Rachel could feel the sweat on her friend's back. She caringly shook her,

'Quinn?'

She awoke.

'Rachel?'

'Yeah,' she smiled, 'That was a bad one?'

'When will they stop?'

'Honestly, I don't know, but they will.'

'But Rachel, they're getting worse.'

'They'll stop soon, you've been through something horrific Quinn, and it's only natural that you are having these nightmares, okay?'

'Sure. But we need to find somewhere to go soon Rachel. I stink? All this sweating is proving to me that we've been for a while.' She giggled.

'That's disgusting Quinn.'

'Hey, it's truthful.'

'Right,' Rachel stood up and helped Quinn up, okay maybe this time we can find some berries, and eat them.'

They eventually found a whole shrubbery of blackberries.

'That was surprisingly delicious,' Quinn exhaled, rubbing her stomach, 'who knew.'

Rachel smiled,

'See, I do know more outside the glee room.'

'About blackberries? That's really gonna help you in your college application. My name is Rachel Berry and I know the difference between different kinds of berries.'

'Hmmm that was a unexpectedly accurate imitation of me, Quinn.'

'Yeah? Well I do like performing. Maybe acting is the route for me?'

'You were great as Magenta in Rocky Horror, so maybe.'

'Maybe.'

'Well we best get moving.'

'To where exactly?'

'We need to find people of some sort.'

'Right.'

They set off again in hope of finding somebody, anybody, who could help them. The forest was so much greater than what hey had predicted and soon they were giving up hope on finding anyone.

'Face it Rachel we're never gonna find anyone here.'

'We have to be positive Quinn, there's obviously some kind of place around here, where else would Arcill have came from?'

'You're right, just keep walking.'

They made their way up a hill to try and get a better look at where exactly they were. Once they had reached the top they could see that there was a small village not to far off in the distance.

'There!' Rachel pointed, 'See! I told you not to give up faith. Come on!'

She started running down the hill.

'Wait, Rachel, wait.'

But the girl was to excited to listen to what her friend had been saying.

'Rachel! Hold on!'

She stopped.

'What? What is it?'

'We have to be careful.' An exhausted Quinn breathed placing her hands on her knees.

'Alright, okay.'

They walked together until Rachel stopped.

'Quinn,' she whispered, 'look, a horse.' She pointed in the direction of the animal.

'Someone is here,' Quinn responded.

'What'll we do?'

'We keep going; I have no idea where the rider is.'

The kept walking, until someone called them.

'Hey!' He shouted.

'Let's go!' Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand.

'Wait, come back, I won't hurt you, I promise.'

'Quinn?'

'Keep going Rachel.'

'But he sounds young Quinn, not like Arcill or the other two bimbos.'

'So?'

'Maybe he can help us.'

'I don't wanna take that chance.'

'Well, we're gonna have to, besides there's two of us and one of him, grab a stick, let's talk to him.'

Quinn was reluctant, but eventually gave in. She grabbed a relatively big stick and waited for the boy to catch up to them.

He came over red faced, breathing heavily.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.'

He took a step closer to them. Quinn pushed Rachel behind her, 'Stay back.' She held the stick out trying to show she was not to be messed with.

'Sorry,' he held his hand out, 'wait- ' He gave a second glance to the two girls, covered in mud and the blonde one was covered in blood. They had been through a lot by the looks of things.

'Say something.' He asked.

The girls glanced at each other confused. Rachel stood forward.

'I'm Rachel this is Quinn?'

'You sound like that other girl.'

'Other girl?' Quinn was suddenly very interested in what the boy was saying.

'Yeah, she dresses like you as well? Where are you all from?'

'This girl, where is she? Who is she?'

'I met her last week, she was lost and I helped her. She had that funny accent too.'

'What was her name?'

'It was strange.'

'What was it?'

'Honestly I don't really remember.'

'Please, think, think.'

'It was Satan or something.'

'Santana?!'

'Yes that's it, Santana!'

'Well where is she?'

'Oh she went to the village; she was trying to look for a way back home.'

'Where is this village?' Rachel asked.

'North,' he pointed, 'I actually work there, I can take you if you like?'

'Yes.' 'No' They replied in unison.

'No? Quinn we need to find Santana.'

'Yes I know that Rachel but why can't we just go to the village ourselves?'

'Because this boy obviously knows around here more than we do. Now come on.'

She pulled Quinn's arm. Though the girl never lowered the stick or took her eyes from the boy.

'Can you put that down please?' He asked.

'No, I don't trust you so I'll just keep it like this okay?'

'Suit yourself.'

He hoped back onto his horse and slowly led the way. Rachel and Quinn walked behind.

Rachel turned to her friend,

'You can put that down now.'

She lowered her arms but did not release the stick.

'Rachel.'

'Yeah?'

'What in the hell is Santana doing here?'

**Thanks to everyone who is reading, reviewing and liking this story. I love all the response I'm getting. As usual all feedback is appreciated and helps me develop the story so if you leave me anything, thank-you.**

**Update soon**

**Emma **


	6. Santana

**Chapter 6- Santana**

Eventually the three of them reached a village. They had learned the boy was called Sortin and that he was seventeen. The same as them. Quinn gradually came warmed to him and threw the branch away. Although he asked, they did not tell him the story of how the blonde came to be covered in blood. Instead they said she tripped receiving multiple gashes to her legs and bruises to her arms and wrists.

The village was small and quaint. It had little houses with thatched roofs and brown walls. The streets had a crowd of people flowing through them. There were various stall with men selling things like bread, chickens and even jewellery.

'It's like something from a Disney movie,' Rachel whispered.

'What?' Sortin asked.

'It's lovely.'

'Yes, I grew up here. With my parents.'

'Really? So which one is your house?' Quinn asked.

'They, they died. I was away at the time, with my uncle. He took me out hunting. Men came; they set half of the village on fire. My parents didn't make it.'

'We're so sorry,' Rachel hugged him, 'Did they catch the men? Arrest them?'

'This village is too small for anyone to care. The king certainly didn't. We're not important. Nobody came to help us after the damage was done. As for the men, they're still around these parts somewhere. Everyone has looked for them but only one has said to have ever seen them, and well he went missing after that, he's presumed to be dead. They're deep in the forest is all he told anyone.'

He walked over to the door of a small house, 'I don't know if she's still here, I'm only back from a important trip and have no clue. You can try though.'

'Sortin, thank you.' Rachel shook his hand and made her way to the door here goes.

The boy turned and said he would see them tomorrow.

'Wait, wait, can you show me the restroom first?' Quinn begged.

'Restroom?'

'Oh, bathroom?'

'Uhm?'

'The place where, you know.'

'Oh, oh, yes this way.' He blushed.

'Quinn, what if this is Santana?' Rachel hissed.

'Rach, I'm guessing we're in 8th century England. There is no way they will have someone with the name of Santana that apparently talks like us. But I really need to go so good luck with her; I'll be back in two ticks.

She follows Sortin leaving Rachel alone. She knocked the door.

'Come on in!' A familiar shouted from the other side of the door. Rachel didn't particularly like Santana. She was always rude to her and calling her names. And, in Rachel's opinion the reason she and Finn broke up, evidently pushing him back into Quinn's arms. She breathed in and slowly opened the door. But Santana wasn't there. This wasn't a particularly big house but it wasn't small. Rachel was standing in a large room that had a brilliant fire burning in it. The room automatically felt comfortable. She noticed two other doors in the room.

'Hello?'

One door opened and out stood Santana.

'Hi-'

They stared at each other for a moment. Santana looked better than her and Quinn, much better. Her hair was clean and hung loosely around her shoulders. She wore a light brown dress and fitted into her surroundings perfectly.

'Oh crap,' she tutted.

'Well hello to you too.'

'Are you fricking kidding me right now? Seriously? Out of the billions of people on the earth, from all the time zones in the universe, you are what I get stuck with? It's bad enough that I've been here for two weeks and have no idea how to get home, but now I have hobbit dragging me down too? I mean why couldn't Brit have walked through that door, or Quinn? Hitler would have been better than you.'

'Well, despite the fact that I'm probably the first person you recognise since you got her I feel you're acting a little spoilt, besides I'm not al-'

'Let me finish dwarf, how did you get here? Because I sure as hell don't know how I did. And please explain to me why it looks like you've been dragged through the mud, although it is an improvement? And your hair is so greasy I could cook fries in it?'

'Wow Santana, that was a lovely welcoming, appreciate it. But as I was say-'

'What in the hell?'

Rachel to see that Quinn was standing at the doorway now.

'Quinn! Oh thank you're here and I'm not stuck with, what- what happened to you? Is that blood?'

'So it's true, you are here. Well isn't this all fantastic!' Quinn said sarcastically.

Rachel couldn't help but smirk at the girl's comment.

'We'll get to that later,' She hugged her friend, 'are you okay? What happened to you?'

'Let's just say that Rachel and I haven't had the best welcome here, but we're okay now.'

'That doesn't answer my question.'

'How did you get here Santana?' Rachel interrupted, trying to quickly change the subject.

'I was in the corridor when I could hear Quinn and you in the choir room, she seemed to be mouthing off to you and naturally I wanted to join in-'

'Sorry about that by the way,' Quinn interrupted.

'Anyways, I was feeling guilty about the heated things that went on between Q and I and I saw this as a way to break the ice. I went into the choir room and well you two were gone. Next thing I know, I'm lying in the middle of a forest, that's when what's his face found me. He brought me here to Darena and well I've been here ever since, helping her out. I have no idea how to get home.'

'Us either, Santana we're trying to go as far as possible, there's supposed to be magic here and well if that's true then that's what brought us here and that's what will bring us home. Will you come with us?'

'Fine but can we at least spend the night here, you can meet Darena, she'll uh clean you up?'

Quinn turned to Rachel, clearly not interested in their conversation, 'she must og gotten here seconds after us? Why didn't we see her?'

'Different places?'

'Isn't she lucky?'

'Hold up. Lucky? How's that? What the hell happened to you two? We were all here that's 'fantastic' but why didn't you come to the nearest village, Quinn you're supposed to be smart and I'm sure it wasn't easy with little miss big nose yapping on. But can someone please tell me why you two look like you were put through the ringer?'

'Let's not talk about that right now. San- we need to get washed.'

Rachel lifted herm arm and sniffed, 'Definitely.'

Santana scrunched her face in disgust in what the girl had just done.

'Whatever. Darena's outside somewhere I'll get her.'

She left. Rachel turned to Quinn.

'You'll have to tell her y'know, something tells me she's not gonna let this drop easily.'

'Not yet, you don't know her like I do Rachel. She gets weird around these kinds of things. Sure she's been a total bitch this year but when it comes to me and Brit she is strangely protective. She would go out and try to kill someone who so much as said anything nasty to us,' She smirked, 'But this is different, this is something really serious and well I don't know how she'd handle it. Santana's all talk. She really is a sensitive person. This could effect her badly Rachel and quite honestly I'm scared to see the outcome it will have on her.'

'You talk as though it happened to her, but it happened to you, as your best friend I think she deserves to know.'

'Not yet.'

Santana had returned within minutes. She was followed by a small white haired woman. This was Darena.

'Oh my. You two look like you've had the worst of it. What happened?'

'Pfft, don't ask them, I did and got nothing, and she,' she pointed to Quinn, 'She's supposed to be my best friend.'

'Well some along then you. I'll get you cleaned up first. Poor soul.' She walked over to Quinn and gently placed her hand on her back.

'This way.' They walked out the door. 'I've got an outhouse where I can help you get cleaned up. I got spare dresses for the pair of you and everything.'

She slowly walked to the outhouse there was a big silver basin in it, it was filled with steaming water.

'Okay, get in dear.'

'Um, not to sound rude but I feel a little uncomfortable.'

'No worries child, I'm just here to help you.'

Quinn slowly peeled off her dirty clothes and climbed into the tub, the dirt and blood immediately disappeared.

'My,' Darena slowly lifted up the girl's arms. 'These bruises they look sore? And they're everywhere. What happened to you?'

'I'd rather not talk about it,' she replied quietly.

She quietly sobbed as the relief of Darena pouring the water onto her body and the constant reminders of what had happened were being washed away.

…..

Santana turned to face Rachel after the pair had left.

'You're gonna tell me what happened to her.'

'No I'm not. She is.'

Well I'm asking you Berry.'

'It will take a little more than a face off to scare me now Santana.'

'Feeling suddenly brave now? Just tell me what happened!'

'I'm not telling you.'

'Why not?!' Her voice rose.

'Quinn wants to tell you herself!'

'Why is she bloodied and you're not?'

'What?'

'You heard me midget.'

'It only happened to her.'

'Only her? Seems odd?'

'Look I'll tell you this. Quinn and I, especially Quinn, we just had an unfortunate week here. Some things… some things happened..'

'Something bad happened,' Santana whispered.

Rachel's eyes stung, 'Yeah something bad happened.'

She watched Santana slowly walk over to the fire and sit down beside it. Her face said a lot. She was confused. Confused that this big secret was being kept from her. She was confused that she woke up somewhere different from Rachel and Quinn. Confused that her best friend was obviously hurt and confused and hurt that Rachel knew the truth and she didn't. She had ideas about what happened to Quinn and Rachel but they were too outrageous for her to actually want to believe them.

'Is she still mad at me, after what happened with Sam? Is that why she isn't telling me?'

'I mean she was pissed when we first got here but after all this has happened I believe that's the last thing on her mind. She will tell you, when she's ready.'

'You know, you're not half bad Berry.'

Quinn returned a little later to find the pair sitting talking with each other.

'Well isn't this a sight I'd never thought I'd see. You're not killing each other and that's good.' She giggled.

Both girls took a second to appreciate the difference in their friend. She no longer stood I a bloodied white floral dress but instead a light green one. Her body and hair was clean and plaited. Her arms although they still had minor cuts and bruises looked much better. Her face too looked a lot better, no more line of mascara everywhere.

'Does it feel good to be fresh and out of those clothes!' She sat down beside them and took a hand each,' I love you guys.'

Darena entered looking slightly concerned, 'Feeling better?'

'Yes, thank-you.'

'Oh no dear, I love to help. Okay you're next.'

Rachel got up and followed her.

'You look much better Q.'

'I feel better.'

'It'll be dark by the time Rachel gets back, you want anything to eat?'

'Please.'

Santana cooked the four of them soup, Quinn watched a she gently brewed it in a pot that hung over the fire.

'You look like a natural here, who needs technology, right?'

'What can I say? I'm a smart bitch who learns quickly.'

Soon the soup was ready. It took Quinn minutes before she downed the whole thing and washed down two slices of bread.

'Ah that was amazing; I could sleep for weeks after that.'

'I'm glad you liked it. Quinn-'

'Where will we sleep?'

'Oh, in with me. Rachel and I made makeshift beds while you were away. It should be comfortable enough.'

She walked over to the door.

'Here?'

'That's Darena's room, that one.'

Quinn pushed open the door. There were three beds on the floor. She gently walked over to one and ran her fingers over the fabric. She smiled to herself. She would be sleeping in an actual bed tonight. An actual bed. She giggled to herself in excitement.

'Calm down, it's just a bed.'

'Well that's more than an enough for me. Beats a stone cold floor.'

'Stone floor?'

Quinn clenched her face _Damnit!_

'Why a stone floor? Why were you lying on a stone floor?'

'The forest floor, it's hard is wht I meant.'

'Right.'

She gave Quinn some night garments and left her to get changed. Quinn did not want any more people witnessing her bruised body.

It was frustrating Santana, the whole weird situation with Rachel and Quinn. She hated been kept in the dark.

'I'm ask her after. I'll get a straight answer this time.'

Rachel walked in with Darena. Like Quinn she was clean except she wore a light grey dress.

'Thank God you're back.'

'Why? What happened with Quinn? Is she okay? Is-'

'Relax she's fine. Darena there's some soup in the pot for you.'

'Thank you dear.'

Santana grabbed Rachel's wrist who by now at the mention of hot food was racing to get some too.

'Uh uh no way. You're coming with me.'

'But Santana, I'm so hungry just a little spoonful-'

'No.' She banged the bedroom door. 'Q! You changed yet? Quinn? Quinn?'

No answer.

'Alright, but don't get pissed if we walk in on you changing!'

The two girls entered to find Quinn passed out on the bed.

'Oh for the love of-'

'Santana, shhh. You'll wake her.'

'So? Rachel I need to know-'

'You will.'

'How? She's sleeping.'

'The night terrors.'

'Night terrors?'

Well the past while, Quinn has had nightmares. They usually vary. I mean sometimes they're not to bad others she's really crazy.'

'Oh.'

'I'll eat my soup and then we'll head to bed?'

'Right,' Santana stared back at her friend, 'night terrors.'

….

It was still dark when Quinn woke them screaming. This worried Rachel, it was usually bright when the dreams would usually come.

'What's happening?' A tired Santana asked.

'Remember I said night terrors well here it is.'

'This is one? But she's screaming.'

'Well they're pretty vivid for her.'

She got out of be and ran over to her hysterical friend.

'Stop it! Get off me!'

'Quinn, it's Rachel and Santana, you're okay.'

What Santana witnessed scared her. Suddenly she didn't want to know what happened to Quinn. Not that it felt like it was Quinn Fabray, well not at least the one she knew, she was as tough as nails. This girl wasn't like that, she was fragile.

'Santana!' Rachel interrupted her thoughts,' Help me. Sit her up slowly and take her wrist.'

Santana placed her hand on Quinn's wrist, which seemed to aggravate the girl more. Santana let go.

'No, Santana you have to do this. Sit her up.'

She once again grabbed the girl's wrist.

'Please, I'm begging you! Don't!' Quinn screamed.

'Rachel?' Santana was crying by this point, 'is it always like this?'

'No-I-we thought she was getting better. She hasn't had one like this in days. Santana, place your other hand under her back and lift her up, it usually wakes her.'

She placed her hand on Quinn's back.

'Rachel, she's soaking!'

'I know, now sit her up.'

Unlike the past few days the girl didn't wake up. Instead she shook violently, screaming and tears running down her face. Again she pushed the girls away from her.

'Why are you doing this? It's unfair.'

It all became too much for Santana. She released Quinn and sat on her bed. She pressed her hands against her ears, trying to deafen the screaming. Rachel was frantic at this stage too.

'Santana! Santana! Shouldn't Darena have heard her? Go wake her!'

Santana ran to get her, returning seconds later, with the woman who's pale face said it all. She left the room and came back with a damp cloth.

'Girls, hold her down.'

They did as they were told. Both by now were crying as the witnessed Quinn getting worse.

'No! You can't. Please. I don't like it! Arcill, stop!'

It broke their hearts trying to keep her still. She started kicking just to get away.

'Shhhh, shhhh dear you're okay, you're okay.' She gently dabbed Quinn's face, neck and chest with the cloth. 'Calm down, calm down.'

This eventually settled her and she immediately fell back over to sleep.

'Any more stirs and call me.' She left the room.

Santana stood over Quinn's bed. Tears still running down her face. It had scared her. Rachel wiped her own and headed back to her bed.

This angered Santana.

'How can you just go back to sleep after that?'

'Santana look, that scared me too, but she's sleeping, there's nothing I can really do is there? You can be comforted that if she wakes up again we're here.'

Santana glanced back at Quinn who was breathing heavily but still peaceful.

'Can I ask you something?'

'Sure.'

'Who the hell is that Arcill she was screaming about?'

**Again i'd like to say thank you to everyone whos reading this story, reviewing it and following it. I really am enjoying writing it. I'll update as soon as I can. In the meantime leave a review to tell what you think so far.**

**Emma**


	7. The truth

**Chapter 7- The truth**

'Well? Tell me'

'He- he.'

'Rachel you tell me right now, or so help me God I will hit it out of you.'

'Really it's not my place to say, can't you please just wait till Quinn wakes up?'

But Santana was quickly running out of patience. She walked over to Rachel lifted her out of the bed and pressed her against the wall.

'Tell me!'

'Get off, get off.'

'Tell me!'

'Santana!' All the commotion had woken Quinn, 'get the hell off her. What do you think you are doing?' She pulled the Latina of off Rachel and pushed her away. She helped as Rachel clutched her hands to her throat gasping for air.

'What was all that about? You could have really hurt her!'

'I'm sick of you two keeping this secret from me. Who is Arcill?'

Quinn flushed a pale colour and shot a look at Rachel.

'I didn't tell her I swear. It was you. You were having one of your nightmares.'

'And the nightmares? What's with those because I know you didn't have those when we were in Lima. So come on Q spill.'

'Santana, I really don't think you shut be pushing her-'

'Shut it hobbit. Q?'

'Sit down,' Quinn whispered.

'You don't have to tell her, not if you don't want to.'

'I need to. Okay, Santana,' she took a deep breath, 'When Rachel and I first got here, things were fine, despite the fact we had no idea where we were, we were fine. We started walking looking for a road. But got tired and went to sleep. In the middle of the night- in the middle of the night Rachel heard something. Footsteps. We hid not knowing who they were. There were four of them. Big men. We ran and and – they caught us. They were nasty. We didn't see them for several days. But then one night, Arcill came in drunk. He was slurred in speech and well Rachel pissed him off. He wanted to teach her a lesson. He-'

'You don't have to Quinn.' The blonde had tears rolling down her cheeks and held Rachel's hand. Santana looked on quietly, waiting for the girl to finish her story.

'He wanted to teach her a lesson and well he did. He came and took me away. He took me through that house. Into a room with a small bed, and- and- and he raped me.' She whispered.

She let out a small cry and turned to hug Rachel.

Santana on the other hand was motionless. She had pushed Quinn to tell her something horrific. Out of all the scenarios she thought in her head that had happened to her best friend, rape was not one of them.

'Quinn, I'm sorry I pushed that out of you, I know now why you wanted to keep it from me, I'm sorry.' Her cheeks had now been washed with her tears as she reached out to join in the hug.

'There's more,' Quinn breathed, 'It happened for a few days; naturally I didn't tell Rachel as I was angry at her for annoying him. But then I snapped and we argued, which seemed to tell Arcill that I wasn't quite tired yet and he came back in, but this time he took Rachel.'

Santana, shocked moved her eyes to Rachel,' but you said it only happened to Quinn?'

'It did. She saved me. Sacrificed herself for me. He took pity on her and left the room. The next day we came up with a plan and escaped. Granted Arcill thought she belonged to him and went to the ends of the earth to get her back. But she taught him a lesson. Then we met Sortin who brought us to you.'

'And here I was feeling for myself having been stuck in this place.'

'Like we said you were lucky.' Quinn wiped a tear from her face. 'Listen, I'm sorry I didn't tell you its just-'

'No. It was selfish for me to keep going on about it. Rachel, I'm sorry I nearly choked you. But when my best friends are at risk I really will do anything. Anything.'

'I probably wouldn't have done the same but I know it was only in your best intentions. Now the pair of you get off my bed and let me get some sleep, not that that's gonna be for long with Quinn shouting the house down.'

'Was I bad? Hold on, why didn't I wake up like normal?'

The two girls glanced at each other.

'Quinn, you were really bad, like crazy bad and tell you the truth it scared the crap outta me.'

'Real sensitive Santana,' Rachel replied.

'I'm just telling her as it is.'

'Rachel, was I really that bad?' A worried expression came over Quinn face.

'No, 'she lied, 'Santana has just never seen one before

She turned to face Santana, a pleading look on her face.

'Um, yeah, it just freaked me out a little.'

'Right.' She smiled and got back into bed. Santana and Rachel shared a look before they too fell back over to sleep.

…

It was still dark outside and that's when the noise of an animal in the distance awoke him. His body was cold and he ached. He reached for his face to rub it only to feel the crust of dried blood touch his fingers. He went to stand up only for the lower half of his body to be agonisingly sore.

He was a strong man though and soon he was up and standing. He looked around to familiarise himself with his surroundings. He was in a field with tall long grass he himself was barely tall enough to see over it, then he remembered why he was in the field in the first place. Blondie.

'Clever girl.' He smirked while he rubbed the dirt from his arms and headed back in the direction of his cabin. 'Not clever enough though.'

When he had reached the house he could see the small glow of a light come from the windows. He entered to find Lulach and Cinead to sleeping in their beds.

'Get up!' He shouted.

'Arcill? Where were you, you've been gone all day?' A tired Lulach shrugged.

'We were afraid the small girl had gotten you.'

'Gotten me? How could she, she is the height of a young man!'

'But her magic?'

'Magic?'

'She had this thing and made the most horrific noises; I thought it would kill us!'

'If she had magic then why didn't she break her and Blondie out days ago?'

They glanced back at him blankly.

'Idiots! And now I've lost her. And it's your fault!' He drew his sword, 'Now you're gonna help me find her, just her. The small one is not necessary. I need Blondie, no I want her. The small one seems to be the brains to me so we'll have t do this carefully.'

'How do you expect us to find her?'

'We will find her! We will. Now come on!'

'But its dark.'

'Come on!'

They grabbed their horses in search of Quinn and Arcill was determined not to lose her this time.

…

They got their breakfast late the next morning. Quinn hadn't been as bad as she was during the night but her nightmares still came.

For Quinn and Rachel it was just the right booster they needed to get them off on their journey home. Santana however was a little upset by the whole thing. Sure she wanted to go home so badly, but she thought of Darena and how she would miss her. This woman had taken her in with the kindness of her heart. She was a stranger of obviously a very different place from here. She was sad when it eventually came to the girls heading off again. Darena had packed them plenty of food and enough water to last.

She had told them to follow the river which was half a mile away from the village. She said that she ad heard of various magical folk that lived in the kingdom and that they should eventually find it.

As Rachel and Quinn started heading off Santana stayed for a moment, she turned and gave Darena a hug,

'thank-you for everything, I really appreciate it.' She wiped a tear away. 'Pfft, look at me, I haven't cried here way more than at home.'

Darena laughed and kissed the girl's forehead. 'Good luck with everything dear. Be careful, oh and Quinn, you'll look out for her, I may not know much about medicines but there's something not quite right with her.'

'Oh I'll look after, no way I'll let anything happen to her now.' She hugged Darena again and followed in the direction her friends had went.

**Review? :) **


	8. A matter of moments

**Hi guys!**

** New chapter. I really hope I can get some more reviews, I have big things coming up for this story but if i don't get the feedback I might just call it a day. So if you could please just take out a few moments to tell me what you're thinking that'd be great.**

**Chapter 8- A matter of moments**

The three girls had been walking for about half an hour when they finally met the river. In the far off distance the figure of a grand castle met their eyes.

'See! Darena was right, that'll take us two days, tops!' Santana giggled.

It was strange for Rachel, seeing this softer side of Santana, she took it as a luxury, and there was no way it would last too long. Then there was Quinn, poor, brave Quinn. It made both Rachel and Santana intimidated to be in her company.

Last year, when she went through all that stuff, getting pregnant and kicked out then giving up the baby, well everyone thought that had made her strong. But they had been wrong, this had. Yes she had her night terrors but other than that it didn't seem to affect her, or she was hiding her feelings incredibly well. Both girls really respected her for it. She wasn't this bitchy blonde cheerleader anymore. She was a brave girl who has a rekindled spirit.

And finally there was Rachel, the girl who, if you asked anyone was annoying as hell. But she wasn't like that anymore. She was someone who put her friends first, she helped them in any way she could. She wasn't selfish or a diva anymore. Maybe this was the real Rachel Berry, the side to her no one thought they'd see.

'Two days seems forever,' she moaned.

'Well that's nothing if we want to get home midget,' Santana laughed.

Quinn shot her a look.

'Rachel, I meant, Rachel.'

Quinn had made Santana promise she would be nicer to Rachel. And although it was incredibly hard not to tease her a little Santana really was trying.

'This is proving pretty difficult for you Santana.' Rachel smirked.

'Well maybe it would be far easier if you didn't-'

'Okay, Santana don't listen to her. You guys have to stop it now okay? Because there is no way I'm listening to this for the next two days. Now, we can stop for food in about an hour?'

'Do you ever stop thinking about food Q? We only just had breakfast.'

'Yeah well look at me I'm practically wasting away here.'

'Coach Sue would love that. She'd probably even let Berry join.'

'Yeah, well, I'm not going back to cheerios when we get home. If this experience is going to teach me anything it's that popularity is nothing. And Coach Sue is a bit of a bitch.'

'Wow- Frankenteen really has you wrapped around his little finger,' Santana smirked.

'Frankenteen - Oh Finn? No? Don't forget she was killing to let Brittany die for the sake of another national championship Santana.'

'I still think it's him keeping you from cheerleading. How is your newly found relationship going anyways?'

Quinn glanced at Rachel who was getting uncomfortable at this fresh topic.

'We're not together we-'

'Uh hello I wasn't born yesterday. I see the way saggy man nipples looks at you. Its so plainly obvious.'

'We're not together, okay.'

The next few hours were awkward and quiet, Quinn had even forgotten about her recent plans to stop for lunch. Rachel spoke,

'Guys, can we stop now? Get some food, besides the kingdom doesn't look to far away now? And the forest wouldn't be too safe to walk through in the dark?'

'Right okay, build a fire? I'll get some of the meat ready and bread.'

Quinn and Rachel build the fire while Santana prepared the food. Once it was cooked they sat around quietly and enjoyed the taste of meat, while Rachel ate the bread and fruit, Darena had packed just for her.

'I know what we should do!' She piped in excitedly. 'We should sing a song. Oh one from Broadway! Cats, or mamma Mia! Oh, oh or Chicago!'

Santana and Quinn exchanged looks.

'She is being serious?'

'Come on Santana! We are the stars of new directions. While I am obviously a more confident singer, you two managed to bring home the sectionals trophy. It will be fun.'

'How about no.' Santana retorted.

'What? Come on you guys. I've wanted to do a number with you two for a while now. Our voices will blend nicely together, come on.'

'We're not doing it Rachel okay?'

'Why not Santana? What harm will it do anyone?'

'Well first of you'll pull that lame ass face you always pull when you're singing and then you'll probably end up crying like you always do. And once you get started there will be no stopping you. So let me just sit here and enjoy my food, okay?'

'Alright. Quinn? What do you say?'

'Yeah, I'm with Santana on this one Rachel. I just want to enjoy this meal.'

'Fine. Fine but you know what guys it was just a suggestion. You're missing out on some great tips from me and-'

'Oh my God! Will you shut up Berry! The last thing on my mind right now is singing okay? Jeez, I mean what if we never get home?'

Then it dawned on Santana,

'What if we never get home? Think about it, like what the hell even happened? These kinda things only happen on some crappy sci-fi programme or some 80's flick, not in reality! And it obviously happened for a reason, it's hardly what I call coincidental! What if there isn't magic here? Or we can't find it?'

'Santana-'

'No! We might not ever get home again. Get to see our friends. Our family. And all those things we took for advantage. Electricity. Water. Nail parlours. Gone! Not here. And don't even get me started on these clothes. I do not suit them. Maybe you do Q- but me and Rachel? No way. Hell her baby librarian clothes looked better. I miss Britt. And Sam. Hell I even miss Finn. And I hate this place.' She turned to Quinn. 'I hate what has happened to you since you got here. I mean how can you ever tell that to someone? Hi I went back in time and this happened. It's not like he'll ever get convicted-'

'Sant-' Rachel interrupted.

'And I tell you, he would get a long time for his evil! You're a minor for crying out loud. And kidnap too. Hell he would even get charged with physical abuse. But no! Because we are in this sucky place he'll be free of crimes and probably do it again to the next girl he fancies. That's fair! That's fair! Ugh, I hate it here. I hate that it's cold and I hate that-'

*SLAP*

'Oh my God.' Rachel smirked.

'What the hell did you do that for? Santana pushed Quinn.

'You were getting yourself worked up! Look I get it, you're pissed but oh my God will you please just shut up! Yes a lot of bad things have happened, but you don't see me complaining, or Rachel!'

'Yeah well I'm annoyed. I'm allowed to be annoyed! It's so crappy here and I-'

Now Rachel confronted her.

'You know what Santana. I used to think you were this really tough girl. You could tear people down just with your words. But you know what I see now? A selfish bitch. And that's coming from me, the girl who duct taped her mouth because you two were getting the female leads. Since you've been here what have you really got to complain about? A warm bed? Hot food? Cleanliness? Well you know what everyone has taken your crap for two years and I for one am sick of it! Grow up.'

'Excuse me? You really wanna start this with me Yentl?'

'Okay, I'm outta here. I'll get some extra fire wood or something.'

Quinn started walking away.

'Wait, Quinn, wait. Not by yourself.'

'Look, you and Santana obviously have a lot you need to get off your chests and to be honest, listening to you two complain about how horrible it is here is not something I'm particularly interested in listening to. Besides it do me good to be myself for a little while.'

'But it's dark?'

'I can see the fire can't I? Relax okay.'

'God Rachel, she can look after herself.'

'Well it wouldn't hurt to tell her to be careful, Santana.'

Quinn rolled her eyes and slipped into the darkness.

…

Arcill had been on a long trek desperately trying to follow the route the girls had taken. Lulach and Cinead practically dragged themselves behind him. They had only stopped for a short half hour to get any information they could from the local village. One boy had told them that the girls had headed in the direction of the river, to Arcill that's all he needed; tracking was one of his specialities.

'Arcill, can't we stop? For a bit, exhausted.'

'And hungry,' Cinead piped in.

Arcill stopped and turned to them,

'We'll stop when we find her.'

'What is it about her that makes you like this? Is she worth it?'

'She just happens to be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Obviously the best money we'll ever get our hands on.'

'But she's not a woman. She's a girl.'

'And what do you plan to do with her?'

'Like you said, she's just a girl, a child even. You know what that means? We can keep her a lot longer than we've kept any other woman. We can see what prices she gets? I'm sure there'll be plenty. And until we find a sum of money tat seems acceptable, we'll keep her.' He wickedly smiled at them.

The two men, who were usually 100% behind what Arcill had to say, were uneasy. In fact they thought it unfair. They had already tortured this girl and the fact that they had to once again rob her from her freedom unsettled them. If she hadn't escaped in the first place they would have been fine with what Arcill was doing. But with the fact that she had escaped them and no longer had to suffer made them feel horrible.

And here was Arcill, a man old enough to be her father, completely obsessed with getting her back. It was not uncommon for these kind of relations to happen but there was something different about this situation.

After walking for another half hour something in the far off distance caught Arcill's eye. He held his hand up.

'There! You see that? Maybe that's them.'

'Arcill- you only want the blonde one right?'

'Yes.'

'What about the other one?'

'I'm going to kill her.'

'What? Why don't you just-'

I'll kill her. Nobody steals from me. Nobody. Now come on.' He hissed.

They slowly walked towards the fire in the distance.

'Well you know Santana it was completely insensitive. Since we've met you here, all you've talking about is being her best friend and then you go and pull that crap, really?'

'Hold on a second Berry-'

Arcill stopped.

'Who's that? And where is Blondie?'

'And since when did you place yourself as her friend Rachel?'

'Since I helped her through a really tough time-'

'You mean after you pushed her into a really tough time. It was practically your fault the whole thing happened.'

'It was not my fault okay.'

Arcill turned to the men.

'We're not taking her too,' Lulach whispered, 'It's too much effort. Look for the one you want and we can go.'

'You're right, follow me. We'll sit and wait.'

As they made their way to their watching positions, Arcill noticed a faint outline of a figure not too far ahead of them. This person was walking delicately and as the men grew closer they knew who it was. Arcill's eyes lit up. This person's hair was blonde.

'Lulach, Cinead it's her. Now here's what I want you to do. You go that way and you go that way. We'll circle her'

They reluctantly did as they were told and crept up on the unsuspecting girl.

Quinn who was oblivious to what was going on was lightly singing to herself,

'I promise you, I'm always there when your heart is filled with sorrow and despair I'll carry you when you need a friend you'll find my footprints in-'

She abruptly stopped when Lulach and Cinead suddenly stepped out of the darkness in front of her. She quickly turned ready to run only to run into Arcill's arm. He placed his hand over her mouth as she tried to scream to her friends who were unaware of the situation and were still arguing. Arcill bent down and whispered,

'I told you I'd always find you.'

He started dragging her off. She dug her heels into the forest floor. Determined not to let him take her this time. She clawed at his arm that was tightly stretched across her chest. The fire that Rachel and Santana sat beside seemed to be getting smaller and smaller. She tried to bite his hand. She succeeded ith just enough time to scream,

'Rachel! Santana!'

There was no reaction from either from them or she could see.

Arcill eventually hit her and for Quinn, everything went black.

'And another thing dwarf-'

'Shhh-'

'What?'

'Did you hear that? It sounded like someone calling us. Quinn!'

She stood up and started screaming, 'Quinn! Quinn!'

Santana also got up and started shouting, 'Q! You better get your sorry ass out her. That's not funny okay. We've calmed down now see. No fighting. Quinn!'

'Santana I'm worried.'

But Santana ignored her, 'Quinn!'

…..

The men headed back in the direction they had come.

Arcill, who had an unconscious Quinn slung over his shoulder, turned to Lulach and Cinead.

'What do you say to us settling down here? We've had a long day.' He roughly threw Quinn over his shoulder, 'Rope?'

Lulach stuck his hand into his pocket and reached out some rope to Arcill. He tightly wrapped it around Quinn's wrists before tying the other end to a tree. He tightly placed a small linen cloth around her mouth and then turned to Cinead,

'Build us a fire.'

Quinn awoke a few hours later, she saw the men all sitting around the fire and laughing. It took her a second to register what exactly was going on, before she jumped with the realisation kicking in. She looked down to see her hands were tightly clamped together. Without think she suddenly began tugging at the rope. She could feel her face burning as she hopelessly kept pulling at it.

'_This cannot be happening again. Again.' She thought._

Her vigorous movements had caught Arcill's attention.

'Look who's awake,' he sneered. 'Ooh that eye does look sore deary.' He leant in an touched her face, she pulled back in pain.

'Shhh now. No need to be frightened is there? No. I didn't mean to hit you so hard deary.

He lifted her chin and pulled her up to her feet.

'That wasn't a very nice thing you did to me. Beat me senseless, not nice at all.'

He looked at her, 'Oh and where did you get that lovely dress may I ask? Did that boy give it to you? What was his name, oh yes, Sortin.'

Quinn suddenly became interested in what he was saying.

'Oh yes deary, he was very helpful on telling us your whereabouts, he was. It's amazing what some people will do for a few silver coins.'

Quinn looked at the ground, she knew Sortin was bad news and couldn't be trusted, but Rachel insisted. So hanks to Rachel, Quinn was back under Arcill's grip. She leant against the tree and slowly slid herself down. She buried her head into her knees and began softly to herself.

Arcill just laughed and sat back down beside the other two. In a matter of moments he had already broken her newly found spirit.

**So yes Quinn has gotten herself caught again. But this time will be different, a lot different. The three girls will not see each other for a while but I will stay with all of them. You'll get to see how Santana and Rachel cope with being stuck together. Also how Quinn is coping.**

**Again if you could leave a review I'd really appreciate it. I really am excited to play this story out.**

**Emma**


	9. Alone

**Oh my, it's been 16 days since I updated! 16! Sorry guys! Anyways, I received 4 new followers for my last chapter and decided I'm going to keep going with the story.**

**This chapter has a lot of Quinn compared to Santana and Rachel, but the next few chapters will definitely consist of more Pezberry situations so never fear. **

**This chapter is also dedicated for Iamfanfictionfan because they're awesome.**

**Okay so here's chapter 9**

**Chapter 9- Alone **

Quinn awoke to a small slap to the face. She opened her eyes to see Arcill staring at her.

'Are you going to shut up now?' He asked her.

She blankly stared at him, it wasn't until she realised that her hair and clothes were clinging to her skin and face did she understand what he was talking about. She had had another nightmare.

He got up, 'bloody screaming.'

Quinn had wondered what she was actually like in that state. Was she really that bad? Rachel had never really told her what she was like, neither did Santana.

It was still dark, but not impossibly hard to see, it was most likely the early hours of the morning. She watched as the men began gathering up their clothes and slinging them onto the back of their horses. They were silent as they did so, making the situation far more uncomfortable. It wasn't until their sleeping area was cleared did Arcill make his was back towards her.

Then something clicked in Quinn, something she hadn't felt since the first time she had met him. Courage.

So as he came closer she stood up. She walked towards the other end of the rope, the end by the tree, and she tried to untie it with her fingers as best she could.

'What do you think you are do-'

'You stay the hell away from me,' she snapped back at him.

'Oh look at this,' he sneered, 'feeling suddenly brave are we?''

'Back off,' she snapped again.

Quinn decided if she was going to be with him again, this time she would play it differently. Make herself a hassle. She was Quinn Fabray. Former captain of the Cheerios. Dated the three best looking guys at McKinley. Got kicked out of her house and changed from three different ones after, while pregnant, then to give that baby up for adoption and miss her everyday. No. This time she would take a stand, and honestly if it ended badly, there was no way she could feel more pain that what he had already put her through.

She turned back and fiddled with the ropes. Arcill just laughed at her new found bravery, he thought it would be more fun tearing her down that way. He came beside her.

She turned to face him.

'Stay away from me.' She said coldly.

'Or what? Hmmm? If you haven't noticed dear there's nothing you can really do to save yourself is there?'

Quinn just stared at him, holding her ground.

'I didn't think so.' He came in even closer, his face only centimetres from her own. And then she did something, something that even shocked her, she spat at him. She regretted it almost instantly. _That was so stupid, what the hell did I do that for? _She continued looking at him though; not giving away the fact that she was scared now.

He pulled away and gave his face a wipe. Now she was in for it. But instead of screaming at her he told her to continue picking at the ropes. He walked away, sat down and watched her. So she did, she picked at the ropes until eventually she loosened them. She didn't really know what to do know. She stared down at the rope in her fingers, what would she do now? Run? Only to have them catch her again. Stay? And face the pain and suffering all over again?

Arcill had descended in on her again. He grabbed the rope and practically dragged her towards his horse. He tied the loose end to the saddle before mounting the horse itself. Now she was confused, this really wasn't the reaction she'd been thinking of.

'Where are we going?'

'We are going back to our house, but we have to pick up a few more people first.'

Her blood ran cold.

'Who?'

'Your friends deary. I have to admit, I was just going to leave them be. Get on with their lives, but since you pulled that little stunt I've decided to go pick them up too. Hey, that means you can have some company boys!' He turned to Lulach and Cinead who were slightly uncomfortable with the idea.

Now Quinn was scared. She did not want them to get Rachel or Santana. Why did she have to spit at him? That was so stupid. As the horse started walking away she desperately tried to rack her brain as to what she could do to help them.

'Wait! Arcill, wait!'

He had his back turned to her; he had a wickedly big smile on his face. He himself had no intention of retrieving the other two girls. It would be too much work and hassle. But the girl's sudden outburst told him that his plan to shut her up was working.

'What?' He replied.

'Please, don't go and get them. I won't be trouble I promise. I'm sorry okay! I'm sorry!'

'Hmmm, I don't know.'

'Please! I promise, no more hassle.'

'Alright.' He answered so quickly she could barely make out what he had said.

'Alright?'

'Yes. I'll leave them be. But no more hassle from you.'

'Thank-you,' she sighed, relieved that her friends were out of harms way.

….

Rachel and Santana decided not to go looking for Quinn until morning. They thought it was best that if there was light neither could get easily lost. The night had been long and they didn't go to sleep. There were long gaps of silence between them as they both silently prayed that Quinn would be safe. It was halfway through the night when Rachel first spoke. It wasn't to Santana but to herself, it was barely even a whisper.

'You're such a bad person,' she cried to herself.

'Hey, are you okay?' Santana asked gently.

'No, I'm not okay. Santana I'm a horrible person, I promised her, I promised that he wouldn't get her again. I looked her in the eyes and I lied. And now because of that lie she's God knows where and possibly hurt and she's probably thinking to herself that I lied to her and she hates me!'

'Look, Rachel I doubt Quinn hate you. Look how close you two have gotten. I would be the last person to ever think it would happen, but you and Quinn are friends now.'

'We were friends. Santana last time she got hurt was because of me. You weren't there you didn't see the pain in her eyes. She hated me, hated me and now she's back with that monster because of me!'

'Rachel, calm down, it's not your fault; we didn't know he was following us. And Quinn, well she wanted some alone time, didn't she? So don't blame yourself okay.'

Rachel gave a small laugh as she wiped a tear away from her face, 'Who knew Santana Lopez was just a big softie?'

'Yeah, well, appreciate it while you can Berry. So, do you know where these guys live or?'

'They live a good bit away from here, and they're probably a good bit ahead of us, but if we play our cards right we should be able to get her back again soon.'

'If he touches one hair on her head I'm a be going all Lima Heights on his ass.' Santana muttered under breath.

They gradually came back to their silence until the sky had brightened anyway. And as soon as that had happened both were up like a rocket.

'Right, okay we need to think this through, how are we supposed to get Quinn away without them seeing us?'

'Can't we just ask that when we get to it?'

'Well we could, but I think it- Santana!'

'I'm not going to just sit around and listen to you make up that crap Berry!' The Latina, who had ran off before Rachel; could finish her sentence, called back.

'You could at least hear me out!'

'When do I ever listen to you?'

Rachel ran to her side, so they could go together.

'What if they're still lurking around here? Waiting for us?'

'I doubt it. He's only interested in Quinn.'

'Why do you think that is?'

'Well honestly I think it's her looks, I'm almost positive that's the main reason anyway. And well, when we first met them Quinn was bitchy and wouldn't really take his crap.'

'Oh Q- you did it that time.'

'No, she didn't- I did, Damnit! Why did he have to take her again? It's not like she did any harm being rid of him. Oh God-'

'What? What is it?'

'Well, her dreams? San- her dreams have been getting really bad. You know it, I know it, and Quinn even knows it. He certainly won't take them and then when she's by herself and there's no one there to wake her?' She began picking up pace now.

'Rachel- slow down. She'll be alright, she's strong okay, and she can pull through something like that.'

'But when I was with her, she wasn't bitchy Quinn, or cheerleader Quinn Fabray, she was Quinn the girl who was broken and scared, I honestly don't know how she's going to cope without someone being their to console her.'

Santana turned to face Rachel, 'Look, we have to stop thinking about all the negatives here, they're only going to make us more anxious and frankly I'm very close to having a complete meltdown and balling my eyes out. I know Quinn is trouble and I know that bastard will most likely hurt her again-' Rachel flinched, 'But- I'm gonna look at it this way, without us there maybe- just maybe, Quinn will learn how to stick up for herself, I'm not saying she will, but I like to think that she is. That way, we don't need to worry too much about her.'

'You're right. Think positively. Okay yeah, I'll do that.'

….

It wasn't long, or it didn't feel long before Quinn, along with the men had reached their house. She hated it there. It was ugly and horrible. Arcill roughly pulled her along into the house and into the back room. He didn't untie her hands though,

'Just in case you decide to trick us again. Oh and don't worry, Tralin was quickly disposed of.'

She felt disgusted now, Tralin, the boy who brought them food, he was undoubtedly younger than her and Rachel.

'Disposed of him?'

'Oh yes, killed him, we did. Oh- don't look so upset, he was a useless servant anyways.'

He bent down to be once again face to face with her again, 'its not nice knowing you ended someone's life is it?'

She shook her head. 'And you're going to be a good lass for us now aren't ye?'

She nodded. 'Promise?'

'Yes,' she whispered.

'Good.' He leant in and kissed her, hard. She was taken by surprise; she tried to pull away from him but he placed his hand on the back of her neck, making her unable to move.

He pulled away and he stared at her. She never moved.

'Good. You kept your promise. See you later Blondie.'

He left the room and Quinn alone. She sat there still a little shocked. Not once had he ever kissed her, which sounds strange but he hadn't. She lifted her finger to her lips and felt them slightly plumped. Then she broke down and cried. Usually Rachel would have been there to console er or at least be present with her. But it suddenly dawned on Quinn that Rachel wasn't there. She wasn't there to hold her or to tell her everything was going to be okay, this time she was all by herself, and that's what scared her. Scared her more than being hurt again, more than being sold and more than going home. Being alone is what scared her, and being alone with just her thoughts.

**So what did you think? Let me know. I promise i'll update as soon as I can. Oh you can check out my other story Again, if you're bored and want a horror fic to read.**

**Emma**


	10. leaves

O**kay, first off, this chapter isn't that long, however it is really really important to the plot so bare with me. The next chapter will be longer, I promise.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed, you are greatly appreciated.**

**Chapter 10- Leaves**

Rachel and Santana had been walking for hours, occasionally stopping for a bite to eat. They were growing tired but decided to power through for Quinns sake at least. Rachel eventually began to recognise where they were.

"I've been here before. Its about an hour

away."

"Great! Thank God because I honestly couldn't walk a whole lot further, I'm exhausted."

"Maybe we should stop here for a while? It really isn't going to be easy going up against them, they're huge."

"Pfft, they've never gone up against auntie Snix have they? They don't stand a chance. And they'll seriously regret taking Q."

"While that's rather touching Santana and that kind of stuff would work in Lima, we're in their place now. So we need to take this seriously and carefully."

"Fine. What do you suggest we do? Uhm- okay, we have to be logical about this. Well last time I came up against them I used my cell to scare them off, but it died."

"Of course it did."

"We could just branches? That seemed to work last time?"

Santana walked over to a tree and broke off a branch.

"This big enough?"

"Uh - I guess but-"

"This will do then? Okay, we're staying here for five minutes and then we're off. I can't stand to think what Quinn is up to right now. Actually it makes me sick to my stomach."

She sat on the ground and massaged her temples, "I just wanna get her back and go home."

"We'll get her back." Rachel barely whispered. The amount of faith in actually pulling through this successfully was rapidly falling

but it wasn't the fact that she knew shecand Santana would find Quinn, it was what they were going to do to get her back to safety.

"Okay no more sitting around. Let's go." Santana suddenly said, bringing her free hand to her face and wiping it.

With that she slung the branch overher shoulder and turned.

"San-"

"Come on Berry!"

...

Quinn was sore and tired. One again he shackled her hands before leaving the room. She'd been here for hours now. A day at the most. He hadn't made the experince very easy for her either. Already he had taken her out twice. Two times too many, she thought. The constant fear of him entering the room made her unable to sleep. She picked at her nails mumbling to herself to try as a distraction. But nothing had seemed to work. It eventually went back to her silently cursing herself for not being braver.

She had tried to fight him the second time he came, kicking and screaming and struggling , but once he mentioned the girls in the forest she stopped and just took whatever he had planned. Even if they were just idle threats there was no way she'd risk Santana or Rachel. No way would she let them suffer like she had suffered.

What kind of friend would she be then? She had been bitch Quinn for a long time and maybe this was a way to redeem herself. Taking the bullet for someone else. And that's what kept Quinn relatively sane in that room. She felt like her pain was their protection.

...

"Alright. We're almost there. 5 more minutes I'd say. Now, what are we gonna do when we get there?"

"We're gonna burst in and well we're gonna beat the crap outta them, then we'll get Quinn and make a run for it. And if that doesn't work, at least we can say we tried."

"Right. Good, okay." She pulled of a branch from a tree herself and grabbed it in her sweaty palm. "Let's do this then."

It was a few minutes before they reached the house.

"That's it? That doesn't look so bad?"

"Appearances can be deceiving."

"Okay. So do you want me to go first?"

"Only if you want to."

"Hmm. Right I'll go. I'm probably way more pissed at them than you right now. Nobody, and I mean nobody, messes with a member of the unholy trinity and thinking they can get away with it." She took the first step towards the door, the leaves cracking under her feet.

...

What was that? There were people outside. She could hear them. She desperatley tried to call for them but her voice was raspy and sore from her earlier screams. And the postioning of the window didn't help. It was high above her. There were actual people outside, and no way was it Arcill, they walked to lightly to even be him. She tried making noise with her shackels, hoping, praying they would hear here. She didn't know who they were but hopefully they could help.

...

'Are you ready for this Rachel?" Santana whispered.

"As I'll ever be."

"On three. 1...2...3"

They burst through the door and into the seemingly small house. They stood back to back defendinging one another ready to embrace anybody that so much as stood within 2 inches of them. But nobody came.

"This room is empty. They were always going out. Come on, this way."

They made their way through the pathetic excuse of the hallway and to a door. Rachel reached for the handle. It was locked. Damn.

"Where did he keep those keys? Santana will you help me please. Santana-"

She looked over to the girl standing in the open doorway of a different room. Rachel came to see what she was looking at. In this room there was a single bed. Her eye were watering.

"Is this where he hurt her?"

"I thinking so. Yeah."

Suddenly Santana turned and started banging on the locked door. "Hang on Q. We're coming!"

"We need a key."

"Rachel. This door look incredibly thin. Come on. We can just bust it down"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now get over here."

Together they eventually knocked the door in. They feel to the floor, coughing.

Rachel looked around and suddenly jumped to her feet, "Where is she?! Santana, Quinn's not here!"

...

Come on! Come on! this was loud. Really loud. How could no one hear this. She stopped in hope that the passer by would still be around. She heard the leaves once more until it was just a distant faint sound. She fell to the floor in motion of disappointment. Just then there was a click from the door and Arcill made his way in. He was shortly followed by four others. Quinn immediatley stood up and cowered into the wall.

"See, what did I tell you gentlemen, isn't she a thing of beauty?"

**See it wasn't particularly long but it was important. Who do you thinking the men are? And are Rachel and Santana gonna find Quinn now? I would honestly like to hear what people think, give me some ideas. The more reviews the faster the update! See you soon.**

**Emma**


	11. Welma

I** had a lot of spare time on my hands and well I decided to put up the new chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Oh and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Chapter 11- Welma **

"Isn't she a thing of beauty?" Arcill laughed pointing in her direction. Quinn cowered into the wall. Each of them had a greedy expression on their face. She felt sick, really sick.

"Okay, you can get a closer look then we can discuss numbers?"

One came towards her, he was small with a poor excuse of a moustache. She had to fight the feeling of snapping right there and then. She knew that wouldn't settle well with Arcill and she was exhausted so she bit her tongue. He came closer to her and was shortly followed by the others. They were doing various different things. Lifting her chin, feeling her hair, one even went to the extreme lengths of checking out her teeth. It disgusted her. Like she was on public display.

'Brilliant teeth," he scoffed.

"Pretty,". said another.

"That's not all," Arcill interrupted, "say something Blondie."

She stared at him blankly. What did that have to do with anything?

"Stubborn then?" one said disappointingly.

"She's not, say something." He ordered.

She had no idea what to say anyway.

"What do you want me to say?"

They all pulled away and stared at her with fascination.

"Never heard that accent before. Where did you say you got her?"

"Just walking through the forest. But there's more. She sings too."

She looked at him now. "I heard you in the forest. Its like an angel. Go on."

Now she really didn't want to answer him. Sing? In front of these people? So what? They could increase their value on her? No way. She didn't sing.

"Sing then girl," another man asked.

They all gave her cold looks. If she didn't do it now she would most likely be forced into it, so, she sang. Footprints in the sand, again.

Once she was finished Arcill gave her a gracious nod. She turned away and stared to the ground.

"Just wandering the forest?"

"Yeah with another one. I think they were very lost."

"There's another one?"

"Another two, actually."

Quinns head shot up. Why were they important? And Arcill said, no, he promised, if she was good no harm would come to the others. The small man looked at her again.

"Well, where are they?"

"Somewhere in the forest. My guess looking for this one."

"And why didn't you take them too?"

"Well they didn't compare to this one. She-"

"And they talk like her?"

"One definitely does. I guess the other one does too."

"Well, I'll make you a deal. You get the other two. I'll be back in 4 days. If you have the girls with the accents you could be looking at serious money. You don't have them? Well we'll take this one off your hands anyway."

Arcills eyes lit up now. But Quinn didn't stand for it.

"No."

"Excuse me?" The smaller one looked at her in suprise, Arcill simply glared at her.

"You're not taking them. You can't. What makes you think you can just buy and sell people? We're people! Its against the law, its illegal."

He simply looked at her impressed at her sudden act of bravery.

"I think you'll find its not. My my you are far far away from home aren't you?"

"Just- you can't okay? They didn't do anything wrong! Its not fair. Please leave them be. Please."

He smiled and turned from her, closely followed by the other three men.

"Four days Arcill!" he called.

"Wait! Please!" but he was gone.

Arcill turned to her and growled, "that wasn't smart."

She didn't care. "Don't get them. Please. I am begging you."

"Getting them means big money. Sorry Blondie" he laughed and made his way to the door.

"Arcill! Come back! Come back!" she sank lower, "please", she whispered.

...

"What do you mean she's not here?" Santana coughed wiping her dress.

"What do you think I meant by it? She's not here!"

"But you said this was the place!"

"This is the place! Look, there's the rope that was around our wrists for days. And here," she walked over to the corner of the room, "Quinn slept here. And I was there. This is definitely the place."

"Then where the hell are they?" Santana snapped.

"I don't know do I?"

"Well what do we do now? They could be anywhere."

"Well we could try and go back to the place where we came through? I mean, we could at least head in that direction? Stumble across something, anything?"

"I don't see why not? I guess but I don't remember where I came through."

"That's okay. We can just go back to ours, its not to far from here, I think."

Although it probably wasted half a day of valuable time, that could have been used looking for Quinn, Rachel really didn't have any other idea, nor did Santana.

"This is where we fell through."

"Great. So what exactly are we looking for?"

"Something. I don't know. Just something."

"I hate to tell you this but all that's here is dirt and muck." she kicked the leaves with her foot.

"Well this was a waste of time. How the hell are supposed to find her now?"

"You said you'd stay positive."

"Well its not exactly easy is?"

"Don't take this all out on me! Berry, I get it, you're pissed, well, so am I. But come on, please don't go to that side. You always have an annoyingly positive outlook on life. Just, just don't forget that."

"You're right San-"

"Psst."

"What was that?"

"What?"

"Psst."

"Shh. There it is again. Uh- hello?"

"Over here." It was nothing more than a whisper.

"Berry what-"

"Santana shut up!"

"Here over here."

Rachel grabbed Santana's wrist and pulled her behind her, following the soft voice.

Eventually it led her to a small house hidden between some bushes. It was very much secluded. And old, well older than Arcill's anyway. It had ivy running down the sides and a dark, wooden door.

"Great! Well done Berry." She pulled her wrost free.

Suddenly a small man popped out in front of them. Maybe small wasn't the right word, tiny fitted him better. He was dressed in brown, baggy clothes and was quite elderly. He went towards Rachel and took her hand. She didn't pull away. She trusted him. Santana just didn't work so easily.

"Hold on hobbit," she stared at the man and not at Rachel, "what do you think you're doing?"

He didn't answer her but simply took Rachel's hand again and pulled along side him. Santana followed but stayed beside Rachel protectively. He brought them to the door of the cottge and slowly pushed open the door. It was damp inside, they could immediately feel it. But it somewhat had a homely feel to it.

"Mistress! They came back! Look, see. I found them!"

"What the hell is going on?" Santana whispered to Rachel. But before she had time to answer a white haired woman ran into the room. Immediately her eyes fell onto Rachel. She raced over to hug her.

"Oh thank goodness you're back. I really made a pickle of letting you two run off like that. Phew nearly two weeks we've been searching for you."

She pulled away and went towards Santana. "Wait," she stopped, "Who are you? Where's the other girl. The one with the gold hair?"

"Ehm excuse me, not be rude but who are you?"

"Why, I'm your PI dear." She gave her a warm smile. "Not yours," she turned to Santana.

"PI?"

"Your Path Insructor dear. Welma by the way. And you're Rachel Berry. But again I ask, where's Quinn Fabray?"

"Well, she was taken."

Welmas face turned a shade of white and she said down in a small chair. "What do you mean taken?"

"Well- uh when we first got here we didn't know what was happening and well we went in search of answers. And we had a run in with these men and and and - long story short we got away but he came back and took her again."

"Oh my, my, my. Oh this did not go the way I planned it."

"So you brought us here?" Santana questioned.

"Not you dear. You were never part of the plan. No, no, no Cathal was supposed to me meet you when you first got here but some people just won't get up when they're called," she shot him a glare. He cowered a bit.

"Uhm but what am I doing here then?"

"You must of accidentally just tagged along."

"Yeah but I landed somewhere completely different from them-"

"Shh shh dear. I need to concentrate. Now, how are we going to rescue Quinn?"

"we don't even know where she is." Rachel whispered.

"What do you mean? you two are tethered."

"We're what?"

"You and Quinn, you came here together for a reason. Now come on," she grabbed her wrist and pulled her through the house. They came to a room with various bottles of different colours. Green and yellow and red. Rachel couldn't help but gawp.

This room felt to her. The aromas were strong and the colours were vibrant, it some what managed to be fimiliar to her.

"Okay Rachel, let's ge going. You know what to do. Sit you down. Now concentrate on Quinn. Picture her face."

"Wait, what?"

"oh sorry, my head is everywhere. You need to concentrate on Quinn so you locate her."

"Im sorry but I think we need to go. Santana!"

"No wait Rachel. This will work. Im sure you two played about with it many a time now Come on."

"What are you talking about?"

"When they're younger lots of witches do that one. Now come on, its easy."

"We're witches?"

**That was a big change of direction but at least you all have an idea as to why the girls are there, well Rachel and Quinn anyway. But what about Santana. So now we know that they're witches, bet you weren't expecting that, and well if you did then well done! What do you guys think of Welma? Should I make her a little crazier? This story needs a little uplifting.**

**Tell me what you think, And see, reviews mean faster updates! **

**see you soon**

**Emma**


	12. Visions

**Hey guys! 3,500 views, words can not tell you how happy that makes me feel and the reviews have been amazing! So I'd just like to say a big thank you to everyone! This chapter has a lot of Rachel, its mainly her and Welma with a bit if Santana and Quinn, but thats for explanations and things.**

**Okay so chapter 12!**

**Chapter 12- Visions**

Rachel couldn't help but laugh, " Okay, Santana! we're going!"

"You didnt know? Oh my, my, my. This is not very good. You didn't know?"

"I'm not really sure what is going on. We are somewhere we don't know. This is time wasted that could be used finding Quinn, so if you don't mind."

"Rachel Barbara Berry, daughter of Shelby corcoran, born in the year of 1994. Then there's Quinn Fabray, Lucy Quinn Fabray, daughter of Russel and Judy Fabray, mother to Beth Corcoran, who comes full circle and is the adoptive daughter of Shelby corcoran. You thought that was just coincidental?"

Rachel stared at her, mouth open, "How- how did you know all that?"

"I told you I was your PI. And I'm sorry that nobody ever bothered to tell you about being a witch, I don't understand what went wrong there." she pulled a serious face, " this, this, was not supposed to be happening like this. You two were supposed to come here and I was supposed to train you up, and it was going to be brilliant," she slowly shook her head. "Do you believe me? "

"Um- although I find this terribly creepy. Magic doesn't exist where I come from and I have never felt like I had magic I have no idea about Quinn but I know where I stand."

"No magic? How do you persume you got here?"

"Well I-"

"There's magic. Its not common in your time though. You and Quinn are rare individuals. You were always destined for this."

"Look, while I usually love the chance to be the shining star, Quinn and I have never got on particularly well, in fact it was only a few days ago when we actually admitted that we are friends."

"Well that's because you never knew what was expected of you."

"We live in Lima, Ohio. We are in glee club! There's nothing special about us!"

"I know this is a lot on your plate-"

"No- I need to find Quinn, we need to get home. Look, she's had a really tough time since she got here, and I just wanna make sure she's safe, then you can put us back home like you brought us here."

Santana walked through the door, " Uh Rachel, are you okay? There's a lot of shouting coming from in here," she gave Welma a serious look.

"Sorry dear, but this doesn't really concern you, now can you please just leave us-"

"Don't talk to Santana like that!" Rachel snapped, "go on- tell her what you just told me."

Welma just blankly stared at her.

"She thinks Quinn and I are witches."

Santana smiled, "What? For real? Okay I'm sorry loco lady but that is pretty far off. Now Rachel can we go? I hate to think of Quinn out there."

"Listen Rachel- you can at least try it, it'll only be an extra minute? What harm could it do?"

Rachel was torn, she thought this woman was completely bonkers and her witch theory was without a doubt the stupidest thing she had ever heard, and she had dated Finn Hudson. But what if she was telling the truth? She knew a lot about her and Quinn. And let's faces it this time is over six hundred years before they were to be born at least. It really couldnt do a lot try, right?

"Okay."

"Berry, are you nuts? This is a waste of time-"

"What if its not? This could help us find Quinn! Look I know its crazy but I could try it."

"Fine. Whatver." Santana tutted.

Rachel turned to Welma, "okay, show me."

Welma clapped her hands, "Ooh, I get to teach you? Most young witches learn it when they're tiny! This is brill-"

"Welma!"

"Yes, sorry, sorry, sorry. Okay sit down. Are you comfortable?"

Rachel give her a stern look.

"Just asking. Well, think clearly. Picture Quinns face. Just her face. Now, have you got it?"

"Yes," Rachel sighed, thinking this was a stupid idea now.

"Great. Now, say her name, just once."

"Quinn Fabray."

"Great! Get anything?"

"No."

"Really? Strange. Try it again."

"See Rachel, waste of time."

"Shhh. Rachel, try it again."

"Quinn Fabray."

There was a moment of silence.

"This is bull crap. Come on Rach-"

She went to grab Rachels hand. " No wait, I- I see, her. I see her!"

"What? Are you sure?"

"Positive. Oh my God Quinn. She looks terrible. What's she doing? Mumbling. Our names, she's gotta rescue us."

"Why does she have to rescue us?"

"He's coming for us. She's pulling at those chains, and she's crying," a single tear strolled down Rachel's cheek.

...

"Gotta get out. Gotta get out." Quinn cried desperately pulling at the chains. "I gotta get out."

Although she knew it was hopeless she kept pulling anyway, it was better than just sitting around doing nothing, and besides, it could work, pulling the chains, it could be the difference between the three of them going home, or staying here, and being made a spectacle. So again she pulled.

"Gotta save Rachel and Santana."

Arcill came through the door.

"Okay, the horse is saddled up deary." He reached over to her chains and unlocked them. She was petrified, was he going to take her out again? Punishment for talking back.

"Where are we going?" she questioned.

"It'll be a lot easier collecting your friends if I threaten them with you won't it? That is of course if they actually care that you're gone. You and the small one split up last time didn't you?"

"They won't buy it. I'll make sure they don't. They'll run."

"And you'd let them? Come on Blondie, we wouldn't anything bad happening to them if when we catch them would we? "

"What?"

"I think you know what I mean." he smiled wickedly.

"You wouldn't! No. No. You can't you-"

"So you'll co-operate and nobody will get hurt. Well they won't anyway."

Quinn looked at him and held back the tears. He really was a monster. There was no way Santana and Rachel could out run them whilst they had their horses. And she'd willingly take the hit if it meant they didn't have too, she was well used to it now.

Arcill pulled her outside and threw her onto his horse, not before tying and gagging her first, "extra pre-cautions" he said

"Alright lads, we have us some girlies to catch!"

...

"They're coming for us now Santana. And he's bringing her with him. "

"What? Why?"

"To get to us. To make sure we come."

"We're screwed, hopelessly and completely screwed." Santana breathed before taking seat,"now what are we gonna do? We can't just go with him. And we can't let him hurt Q- This is so messed up." She pushed her hand through her hair.

"We have no chance against them. And we can't leave Quinn with him any longer. " Rachel cried.

"Maybe we could-"

They were interuppted by Welma making a racket of rummaging through her cupboards. She pulled out three small glass jars and placed them on the table.

"Honestly, are you forgetting what I've just been explaining for the past twenty minutes? Rachel, you have magic."

"Magic, that I don't know how to use?"

"They really threw me into the deep end with you two didn't they? Look at me now. You and Quinn, you are the two, the two that are going to save us all."

"Wait what?!"

"Oh hush now. No time for explaining."

"But you just said-"

"There's a story. A story about two girls. Said to be the most powerful witches, to walk the face of the earth. These girls were special. One had hair, golden like the sun,eyes as green as emeralds. She would be the keeper of fire and water."

"Quinn," Rachel breathed.

Welma simply nodded, "the other had hair as dark as night, with the deepest of brown eyes. She would be the keeper of earth and air. These two witches would bring peace to the world. They are the only two that can control the elements, they will be unstoppable."

"Hold up. You actually think Quinn and Rachel are the two strongest beings to walk this earth?"

"It is foretold.."

"How do you know its us?"

"I've been waiting for this for a very long time."

"And you're certain?"

"I'm positive."

"That's just what Q needs. All this saviour crap."

"You do realise that she'll be pretty broken when- if we get her back Welma?"

"I realise that. But its written in history, There's really no way, she can fight it. Now, enough of this, Rachel and um you- have to get ready to go get her. Especially you Rachel."

"Then how is she gonna beat them then?" Santana questioned.

"Easy," Welma smiled, "magic."

**Okay guys how about this chapter? It wasnt as exciting as the others but I feel it was neccessary. Anyways, the big showdown with Arcill is coming soon, but this story is nowhere near finished yet! And if you're thinking there's a lack of Santana, don't worry there are some things coming her way too. **

**See you soon**

**Emma **


	13. Saving Quinn

**New chapter! I am so excited to finally ave revealed one of the twists! There are a few more. I think. There is definitely another one coming up soon! Maybe you can work it out.**

**Guest- are you the same guest who's been reviewing the last few chapters? if you are, you are amazing! Thank you, you are so nice.**

**Monichanz- You are too smart for this story! :D Well I chose the air and water at random. But well for the earth and fire I had to think who to give which one to. So I thought Rachel for earth because throughout the story she's been making **

**lite hints like knowing about the berrys and hearing twigs snapping and the fact that she's vegan. And then I just really wanted Quinn to have fire because of all the hurt and anger she's bottling up . So it'll be fun bringing that side out :)**

**I love this talking to reviewers. Ask any questions in your review and I'll answer them, without giving too much away of course.**

**Anyways..**

**Chapter 13- Saving Quinn**

"So. So what do we do now Welma?"

"You, have to go and confront this- what's his name? Arcill."

"But, but I don't know how to use magic. This is all coming at me very quickly, you haven't seen him, he's huge."

"Listen Berry, whatever she wants you to do you're gonna do it. We're getting Q back." Rachel nodded in agreement, do this for Quinn.

"Alright, show me what I have to do."

Welma practically jumped with excitement, "I get to teach the chosen one her first spell? Oh my this is so exciting! This is wonderf-"

"Welma!"

"Yes sorry. Okay hmm, let me think. Okay, something useful. Something handy. Yes!" she clicked her fingers and went to a cupboard. She removed a small book and began flicking through the pages. "Try this one. Repeat after me, "liftivus losa."

"Liftivus losa." Rachel repeated. Suddenly the book rose from Welmas hand and made its way towards her. Rachel giggled to herself, "I feel like Hermione Granger!"

"Nerd," Santana coughed.

"Welma while that was pretty cool somehow I fail to see how its gonna help us."

"Oh no that won't help you but you needed to try something simple and easy, just to see how it goes. This isn't going to be a ' we've got the spell, let's be heroes' type of things. It will take a little time."

"We don't have any to spare! You do realise that without Quinn, you're prophecy thing can't come true, right?"

"I realise that, but if you don't understand fully what you're doing I could lose you both. That would be disasterous!"

" Losing any one of us would be disasterous," Rachel snapped.

"yes. Now here try this one. Protectus monos."

Rachel repeated what she was told and a brilliant ball of pink light formed around her. Santana went to touch it.

"Ah." She pulled back her finger and sucked it, "what the hell is that?" The ball faded.

"That's protection," Rachel smiled.

"Yes but it doesn't last too long, with lots of practice it will. And before we move on, take her hand. And repeat."

Rachel did as she was told.

"Protectus monos." This time the ball encircled both girls."

"Although it pains me to say this but this is actually kinda cool."

"Don't get used to it. Now Rachel, here's a biggie,well for now. Come along, outside."

"And why do we need to go outside?"

"Rachel weren't you listening? You're the keeper of the earth and sky," Santana piped in. Welma actually looked impressed.

"Yes, so I'm going to teach you a small spell, its not much, but you're more powerful than that man, this will knock him out- I think."

"knock him out? Look I'm sorry Welma, this still might be helpful but I need more than something that will knock him out. Last time I did that he still came back. As long as he's alive he'll always be looking for her."

"I can't give you anything more powerful right now. You're not ready. This will just have to do."

Rachel huffed for a moment, knocking Arcill out didn't ultimately stop him last time and top of that Quinn beat him. He was strong. But if magic would get Quinn back safely right now then it would just have to do.

"Alright you do it to show me how its done."

"Actually, I can't show you, give me one of those spells you performed and I'll do it ten times over. But this? Nope. You're the only one in the world who can do this spell. You Rachel Berry.

"There's something I wanna show you out there." they walked outside. "The great outdoors! You should feel comfortable out here."

"Uh- why?"

"So many questions. Okay here we go. You, you go sit over there. Don't want you to get hurt."

Santana tutted and walked away. She hated being left out. But this was just humiliating, she was like the tag along. She wasn't. jealous that Rachel and Quinn had powers or were witches, she just felt sad that she couldn't join in or feel as useful.

"Right, Rachel, you ready?"

"Yeah, let's do it."

"Repeat after me shakulus roculus."

"Shakulus roclus." Rachel repeated. "Nothing happened?"

"You can't just say it. This is powerful magic. Concentrate. Shakulus roculus."

"Shakulus rockulus." Rachel repeated again, fully giving it her all.

The ground began to tremble and Welma lost her footing falling to the ground.

"Phew, you're stronger than you think you are. Okay again."

Rachel practised her new spells for another half hour. Welma was right. The more she practised the better she got, she could not hold a protection spell over herself and Santana for four minutes. 'A record' Welma had said for someone new to magic.

"Alright Rachel, I think you're ready to go now. Go get her, I want her back in piece, she's got a lot to learn and if you can try and avoid telling her the whole truth?"

"Alright Welma, Santana you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Rachel closed her eyes, "Quinn Fabray." She opened them, " I know where to go. Come on!"

She grabbed Santana and they ran off.

"Careful!" Welma called back.

...

As Quinn sat on Arcills horse she panicked. The last thing in this world she wanted right now was to see her friends because she knew when she did that they were goners.

She hated being gagged. She hated it more than being chained up. She felt almost claustrophobic with it around her like that.

Arcill stopped his horse and turned to her giving her a sleeked smile. Something that always made her skin crawl. His teeth were yellow and crooked, his breath stank, he almost looked unnatural. What was he smiling at? He had a glint in his eye. He grabbed her chin and pulled her head to the side.

"Lookie over there," he smiled.

Quinn noticed in the far distance the faint outline of two people heading in their direction. She recognised them almost immediately. Something swept over her. She started sobbing uncontrollably. Desperate to scream "turn back! Turn back!" but of course this gag prevented her, prevented her from protecting her best friends. She lifted her tied hands and started pounding Arcill for doing this to her. She would have to watch now. Watch Rachel and Santana deteriate into the person she had now become. He grabbed her mid swing and pushed her from the horse. She fell to the ground with a large thud. But that didn't stop her she pushed herself up. Desperately trying to run at her friends. Arcill grabbed her and pulled her towards him.

Santana and Rachel had witnessed all of it. Quinn hitting him. Then him pushing her from the horse, Santana nearly lost it there and then. Quinn getting up and trying to run to them, Arcill pulling her back. She was filthy, they noted, her hair was messy and her arms were bruised. It took all they had in them not to run to her, but they managed it. Soon they were within a few yards of them.

Arcill pulled Quinn in closer, "looks like they do care about you," he sneered, kissing her cheek.

"Get the hell off her," Santana snapped, disgusted.

"And you're new. And no one tells me what to do with my property." he lifted and kissed Quinn again.

"You listen to me. I'm from a little place called Lima heights adjac-"

"Santana," Rachel snapped, "We want our friend back Arcill."

"And if it isn't the runaway baby. How are you doing short stuff?"

"Just give us Quinn and nobody will get hurt."

"You hear that Blondie? Your friend think that they can take and the boys on here." Quinn looked at him, her eyes pleading.

Rachel took a step forward, "I am warning you."

"And I'm warning you," he drew a small knife, pulled Quinns head back and held the blade close to her neck. "We can settle this the Easy way, or the hard way, it really is up to you."

"What do you want?" Santana questioned knowing perfectly well what the answer was.

"I want you. The three girls with the accents, the beautiful blonde and the lovely brunettes. You would make quite the threesome."

"And why would we go with you?"

"You're little friend here. My blondie. She would love for you to join us, right beautiful?"

He removed the gag from around her mouth to let her speak. "Tell them."

Quinn looked between both girls, they saw the pain and hurt in her eyes, "please, please just run. I want you to just run. You-"

"Shut up." Arcill hit her. Santana flinched. Rachel better use her magic soon.

"You can have us." Rachel replied.

"What?" Santana hissed. Quinn once again started crying mumbling no to herself.

"This wasn't part of the plan!"

"Yeah you can have us-" Arcill loosened his grip on Quinn completely, she just tell into another heap of sobs. "If- you untie Quinn. That's the deal."

"That's it? And you'll come with us? How do I know you're not up to something?"

"We just wanna give her a hug. There's no way us three could out run you three."

He looked at her for a second and then nodded in agreement, they could never beat them. He untied Quinn.

"Quinn, sweetie you wanna auntie snix a hug."

Quinn looked at her for a moment," I told you to run, why didn't you run?" she fell into Santana's arms.

"I know,". Santana cooed.

"Its hard Santana."

"Listen to me. You're not going back with him."

"What?" both Arcill and Quinn said in unison.

"We had a deal." Arcill hissed. "Lulach grab the small one, cinead the taller one, you're mine Blondie."

"They ran off a little while ago Arcill, oh you hadn't noticed?" Rachel said mockingly.

Arcill went to reach for Rachel, Santana let go of Quinn and pushed him over. He went to grab her now,

"Protectus mosos," Rachel whispered, grabbing Santana's hand.

Because he had been coming at great speed, Arcill flew backwards. He coughed and tried to stand up again.

"Shakulus roculus."

The ground began to shake beneath him, causing Arcill to falling over. He fell on his wrist and screamed in pain, "You are a witch! You little -"

"Is it nice to be singled out Arcill? To be hurt? oh but the pain you feel is nothing compared to Quinns. Nothing!" Rachel kicked him in the ribs. " I've had to listen to her screaming in her dreams, thinking that you're gonna get her, she breaks out into cold sweatscand sometimes is nearly impossible to wake up. " She kicked him again.

Arcill pushed himself up wiping blood from his mouth. "Her," he pointed at Quinn, "she loved every minute of it!" Santana punched him now, the sheer force of it sending him backwards. He got up now and scrambled towards her. She was no longer in protection with Rachel. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her towards the horse. "Pulled anything and she's dead. I swear, ill break her neck. You're coming with me. Come on Blondie," Quinn wasn't even hesitante, he had Santana. She walked towards him slowly, every step with caution.

"Back of the horse," he sneered, sending her behind him. "And you, shortie, in front of m-"

Arcill stopped. His grip on Santana loosened and pulled away from him. She ran beside Rachel. They watched his face crumple and eventually he fell to the ground. They noticed the knife sticking from his back.

They looked up to see Quinn, more shocked than anyone at what she had just done. But then that shocked expression turned to hate. This was the same Quinn Rachel had scene the first time they beat Arcill. She began kicking and punching him until eventually she broke down, letting Santana cradle her.

"Q- you're okay now. He can never hurt you again."

**Okay so Arcill is finally gone! Yay, he was a very bad man. So what did you guys think? I for one am certainly happy. We can focus on the girls now! And Quinn with magic too.**

**I was reading through the entire story yesterday and it made me think, now they're witches it can open so many doors. I was thinking of maybe turning it into a three part series, I mean this story isn't over yet but its an idea? There's a poll on my profile if you wanna vote on it, at the end of the day I'm leaving it to you, but go vote!**

**Thanks for reading this chapter. See you soon**

**Emma**


	14. magick

**Hey all. New chapter hope you like this one okay!**

**Chapter 14- Magick**

**And yes that's a Dianna thing seeing as Quinn gets her powers now :)**

"I can't believe I did that," Quinn stared blanky.

"Listen, its okay, alright? He was a bad man." Rachel cooed.

"So he deserved to die? I just broke the seventh commandment! I just committed a murder. I stooped to his level."

"Hey come on."

"No." She ran her fingers through her hair, "I killed someone."

"Someone who deserved it."

Began crying hysterically, "so, what were even now?" she began rocking herself, burying her head into her knees. Rachel and Santana honestly didn't know what to do other than rub Quinns back.

"I thought I would never get away from him," she sniffed.

"Well if you hadn't then I probably woul have." Santana piped in.

"Really? Would you actually have killed him?" Quinn look horrified.

"Of course I would have! You think I would have just let him roam free? After what he did to you? But killing him first wouldn't have been my way of dealing with him."

"You could so easily just take a life like that, Santana?"

"Hey when it comes to my friends, nobody hurts them. Especially the way you've been hurt, yeah- I think I'd probably kill him for you."

"Woah, I'm sorry for any bitchy comment I've ever made about you," Rachel said.

"And you don't think I'll end up working on a pole?"

"Haha never. Okay Quinn, you wanna go now? We probably should get going and it will be good to get away from him," She reached her hand to help her up. Quinn stood and took another look at the body, sniffed and turned to Rachel, " lets go."

The three girls walked slowly through the forest. Quinn, was exhausted from the crying and it had certainly taken a toll on her body. She hadn't slept in 30 hours. Santana was near to the point of carrying her, they were almost at Welmas when Quinn suddenly stopped.

"Hold on a second. Where Exactly are we going? Come to think of it, how'd you find me?"

"Hmmm- what?"

"Yeah- you were really far away, I know it anx then suddenly you found us, that wasn't Arcills house Rachel." she suddenly had a burst of energy any and all tiredness she had felt was gone. She let go of Santana, walking in front of the pair, " you had a pink ball around you- I remember and you Santana you made the ground shake?"

"Actually tht was Rachel."

Quinn looked to Rachel who didn't know what to say, Welma told them not to let Quinn know, that she would tell her.

"Well?" he raised an eyebrow," care to elaborate?"

"You were tired, probably just seeing things-"

"I know what I saw. Don't play dumb with me. I saw that light I felt the ground. Why won't you tell me what the hell is going on?"

"We will, just not yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Its just- its a long story."

"Fine, but don't just think I'll forget about it or the fact that you stayed when I told you to run."

"Our plan worked."

"Just barely! I don't what I would have done if he had of got you. I couldn't bare it."

"Well he didn't get us and the son of a bitch is dead so..."

"We're here."

"Where's here exactly?"

Rachel pulled back the leaves which covered the view of the house. It was cute Quinn thought, better than Arcill's anyways.

Quinn, still holding Santanas hand followed behind Rachel.

"Welma! Welma we got her!" Rachel called.

"Who's Welma?" Quinn asked turning to Santana.

"Just wait till you see her."

A woman suddenly appeared in the doorway, she was medium height, old and fashioned grey hair.

"Ooh," she squealed running towards Quinn, who practically cowered at the fact tht this stranger was approaching her. Santana could feel her hand tensing. Welma however ignored the obvious signs that the girl was scared and approached her anyways. She grabbed Quinns cheeks in her hands, "oh my dear, you've certainly been going through the worst of it. But let me get a look. at you, let me get a look at you! Beautiful blonde hair, emerald green eyes, you're her!"

"Um- hello."

"And so polite, hello dear! Hello Quinn! Or should I call you Lucy? Hmmm I'll call you whatever."

"How do you know my name, my real name?"

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, 1994, daughter to Judy and Russel Fabray and mother to Beth Corcoran.I know all about you dear."

Rachel noticed the colour fade from Quinns face. Maybe Welma had spooked her a little too much.

"Welma maybe we can go inside?"

Welma turnd to look at her, Hmmm? Yes- yes you're right. Come along deary."

"Dont- don't call me that."

"What?"

"Deary. Just- please don't call me that."

As they walked indoors and headed for the potion room, Rachel panicked. This would be too much for Quinn, of course it would. But Welma was determined to tell her now. Maybe she would handle it well. But then Quinn freaked at Welma just knowing her real name.

"Drink of water girls?"

They all nodded politely, Welma placed the drinks in front of them. Quinn downed in one go.

"Easy," Santana smiled.

"Really- thirsty," Quinn breathed. Welma sat down beside them and looked Rachel.

"Ready to tell her?"

"If you're sure."

"Tell me what?"

"Think she has any knowledge of it?"

"Doubtful."

"Um, I'm right here."

"Okay," Welma looked at her, "I've got something to tell you. So Rachel- Rachel here, well Rachel is um shes-"

"I'm a witch."

"No seriously, come on guys."

"I'm a witch," she repeated, "the pink light, the ground shaking? All me and my magic."

Quinn looked to Santana, "its true."

They had to joking. Rachel wasn't a witch. Nobodys a witch, they don't exist. But then the light and the ground, shed seen it, shed felt it. But then if Rachel did have magic, why didn't she save them the first time.

"How long have you known?"

"You understand what I just said right?"

"Yes. How long?"

"I only found out earlier. You think I would have let all this happen to you if I had it longer?"

"Are you a witch too?" She questioned Santana.

"Nope, just Rachel."

"Okay, and you, Welma, you taught her magic?"

"Yes I taught her two or three small spells, go on Rachel."

"Right- liftivus losa."

Quinns cup began rising in front of her. She giggled at the sheer excitement of it all. Rachel gently lowered the cup.

"You're not freaking out?"

"Why would I be, that's pretty cool, I'm not gonna lie. And now that you have magic- you can send us home! We don't need to go into the kingdom because you can do it!" She gave Rachel a toothy grin. It was the first time Quinn actually looked like Quinn.

"Actually she can't, not yet."

The smile disappeared. "Why not?"

"There are a few things Rachel has to do before she goes home. You see, well there's a story. It goes back centuries. It foretold that two young witches, held the greatest powers to reach our land. They would fight against all the evils and forever be known as the chosen two. One has the power of the earth and the air, she can control them like no other, they respond to her call and only her call. The other has the powers of fire and water, she is told to be very strong with them. These witches will protect us and fufill their destiny and well it just so happens that Rachel here is one of those witches. She has to stay here and learn how to control her powers."

"Rachels a saviour? Rachel Berry."

"I know right?" Santana piped in.

"Of course I'm a saviour, I've always known I was special."

"Oh God," Santana sighed.

"Okay so Rachels a "saviour" and she needs to stay here until what? The other one comes?"

"Well that's the thing."

"What is?"

"We already found her."

They all looked at her intently hoping shed catch on. She didn't. "Where is she then?" We can go and find her, if you want, won't we Santana?" The sooner we find her the sooner we can go home."

"Quinn, slow down. We know where she is, we don't need to find her."

"So..."

"Quinn. You're her."

They all fell silent waiting for her reaction. She furrowed her brows. "Is this a joke? I just wanna go home now. And besides I would know if I was a witch, I would feel it."

"What like I did? Quinn you are. I had the same reaction as you. I don't want this either. But we can't from it now."

"Listen," said Welma, "I know this a lot to take in. I don't know what happened that made you two not realise your gifts but you've got them now. The prophecy has been written. I have to train you up, teach you about your elements. "

"Show me."

"What?"

"Prove to me that I have magic."

"Repeat what Rachel did, liftivus losa."

"Liftivus losa." Nothing happened. "What did I tell you? Not a witch."

"You're not trying Quinn. Please, will you just try? You wanna believe? You concentrate and it'll work. I know its scary. This saving the world thing. But its us, its always been us, were like "witch sister" or something like that. We can't stop it. We know about it now. Its part of us. These witches one is supposed to be blonde and one is supposed fo be a brunette. That's us! Were connected, we always have been . Don't you think its strange you transferred to mckinley the year I was just starting? Glee club? And though it pains me to bring this up I was always number one on your target list," Quinn flinched at that, "heck we even shared our first boyfriend! Then Shelby and Beth? Don't you see it? That's weird! Were bonded for life! So will you just try it?"

Quinn stared at Rachel, she knew she was a girl who talked but never had she seen her talk with such passion before. And what she was saying didn't sound completely crazed. They were connected.

"Liftivus losa."

The cup raised, it wasn't long or impressive due to Quinn being exhausted but it still raised.

"Crap. I am a witch. I'm a freaking witch. Oh my God. I have magic. This is crazy. Looks like you're stuck with me too Welma."

Welma was impressed. "Well done! Oh now we can learn spells," she clapped her hands.

"Actually Welma- I was wondering if I could cleaned up and maybe go for a nap."

"Oh of course Quinn! Where are my manners? This way. There's also a neat little trick you can do, if you wanna try it?"

"Uhm sure." The pair left the kitchen.

"Isn't that great? Quinn did really well there. Not the reaction I was expecting."

"Oh so you've noticed I'm here then?"

"What's wrong?"

"Look, its great and all that you two can do this but- do you think Welma will send me home?"

"Why?"

"I feel like. the third wheel. You two will be going of learning and practising your spells while I'll just be sitting there and watching, I hate feeling left out and I know you won't mean it but I'll be phased out. And honestly I don't think Welma likes me very much, so once you know how, can I go home?"

"But Santana, - Quinn will hate that, she wants, needs you here."

"Why? She's got magic now, she'll move on and I'll no use then."

"You think she'll move on that quickly? Come on Santana. I can't even remotely imagine what she's possibly going through. She needs you."

Santana looked around not wanting Rachel to see that she had gotten to her. She was right though. Quinn did need her.

"I'm sorry. Youre right its just I- "

"I get it I wouldn't particularly like it either, but you're here for her. You're her best friend."

Santana reached out her hand, "One, of her best friends."

...

In the washroom, Welma had filleda huge tub with cold water.

"Don't I have water powers? Couldn't I have done that?"

"You're far too weak to perform that kind of magic just yet Quinn. I will teach you that kind of stuff when I know you're ready."

It sounded weird to her. Spell. And come to think of it, so did witch. This had been a pretty hectic two weeks and right now she wanted more than anything to forget them. Like she could now. They would forever placed in her memory. She found it all unfair. Finding she was a witch after Arcill was dead, the anger of it all began to make her face burn

"Easy Quinn, you're also fire, remember? But this is good, you can channel your anger into your magic. Gently put your hands over the water. Concetrate, "Warthium mayum- gently."

"Warthium mayum," Quinn felt a warm senation run through her hands. She watched as the water began to ripple, she turned to Welma, "what's happening?"

"You're heating the water up. Your hands are producing heat waves. Its not a particularly useful skill to have but once the water gets cold at least you'll know how to heat it up again."

"Who said that wasn't useful?" Quinn giggled and took her hands away only to place them into the water, she was impressed at what she achieved.

"Okay, well I'll leave you to it, take as long as you need, you now how. I'll set you out some fresh clothes for you, there's a towel there. Call me if you need anything."

"Okay- and Welma, thank you."

Welma smiled, closed the door and headed back to Rachel and Santana.

"Okay Rachel, any questions? There's a few things we need to talk about."

"No, how's Quinn?"

"She's getting a bath, needs some alone time right now. I taught her a spell, she's a lot more relaxed than what you were. And don't worry I'll teach you both some new stuff tommorrow."

"Like what?"

"Well actually that's what I need to talk to you about," she walked over to a cupboard and unlocked. She pulled out a book. It was gold and engraved with four symbols, it was beautiful. "This is for you. And Quinn. Its special. Its been protected since the prophecy was written. It has everything in it. You need to gaurd it with your life, I'll teach you an enchantement to do that but we need to chat first."

"Great, thanks, " Rachel looked at Santana, "Santana thinks she wants to go home."

Santana looked at Rachel in shock, "what?" she hissed.

"Santana why do you wanna go?"

"Yeah I was thinking about it, but I'm gonna stay here, Quinn needs me, needs someone she can trust and talk to. She'll be fragile for a while. I know I can't leave."

"Well, that's good. Come on Rachel."

"I'll be with you in a minute."

Welma left the room.

"What the hell are you playing at! I told you I was staying why did you go and still tell her?"

"Just wanted to make sure you were sure," with that Rachel flicked her hair and walked out of the room.

Who the hell did Rachel Berry think she was? This saviour thing had rapidly gone to her head. She better come off her high horse and realise she's not the only going through this. One wrong move and Quinn would remind her that they were in it together. Santana sighed and sat back down at the table. She honestly didn't like the idea of having to stay here, she knew she had to but that didn't mean she wanted had been dragged here. Not specially chosen for some prophecy, not someone who controlled the elements and defintely not to defeat the 'evil' that Quinn and Rachel would face. She could have stayed in Lima, lived out everyday as though nothing had happened. She wouldn't know about time travel. She wouldn't have been here for a week in a place that was cold and damp, only to realise that her best friend was there too. And that that said best friend had been tortured and raped . That she got away only to be taken and raped again. She hated this place, hated it a lot. More than she would ever really know.

Santana huffed at the table. Her eyes stung. She felt useless here. She probably could never give one of her bitchy remarks Rachel and Quinn would torture her for it. Why was she always the one to be excluded, glee club, cheerios, always. She looked at the cup that Quinn had moved.

"Liftivus losa." Nothing happened. "Liftivus losa! Liftivus losa! Liftivus losa!"

Nothing. But then had she really been expecting anything to happen anyway? No, she hadn't but all her emotions were coming out now. Everything with Quinn, and Rachel and everything. "God damnit would you just move!"

The cup flew across the table and smashed. Santana stared after it, what just happened? Did that just happen? Santana looked around to make sure Rachel wasn't around . She wasn't. No she had imagined that. She looked at Rachel's cup sitting on the table. "Liftivus losa." Nothing happened. That was definitely just a fluke, right?

But it hadn't moved the first time she just told it to move and it did, she focused her attention on the cup, she flicked her head to the right. The cup followed her movement.

What the hell was going on?

**Long chapter! Hopefully I'll get a view more reviews for this one! I love the reviews, they always make me some excited to start the chapter! So if get them coming in might have an update as soon as tomorrow.**

**Got some poll results not entirely sure yet so get voting!**

**See you soon! And get guessing about Santana its not all straightforward.**

**Emma**


	15. Tele-what now?

**Hey everyone! New update yay.**

**deardestinyy- thank goddness. I wanted something to happen with Santana I couldn't let Quinn and Rachel get all the cool things and leave her out in the cold. I hope you'll like what's going on with her. Squeal away haha means I'm doing something right :)**

**Monichanz- I hope you like what happens with Santana. Yes, Quinn is going through a lot right now and she's bottling it up infront of everyone and laughing which can't be good, further development on her emotions are coming soon, not in this chapter though, but stay tuned.**

**fLashinDashes- Like I said, Quinns hiding her emotions but that can have a positive efeect on her powers, well her fire ones anyway :) Haha I never realise the similarities but I guess you're right. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 15- Tele-what now?**

What the hell was happening? Santana followed the newly smashed cup on the floor. Was she a witch? She just used magic. She wasn't a witch; she said the spell and nothing happened. She had smashed the glass, she knew that much.She focused her attention on something else, a spoon, she flicked her finger and it followed in her direction. Okay, something weird was definitely happening. Rachel ran trough the door,

'We heard something break, Santana- are you okay? You look pale?'

'I'm fine,' Santana croaked her mouth was dry, 'just fine.' She sat down at the table.

'Well how did the cup break?' Welma had now entered the room.

'I did it,' Santana looked at her.

'Oh, okay- why?'

'I-I-I don't know.'

'You don't know? Come on Santana.'

'I don't know Rachel! I got angry okay! I yelled that spell you did earlier and nothing happened, so I just told the cup to move and well it did.'

'You told it to move?'

'Well yeah- why? Is that bad?'

'Can you did it again? Show us?' Welma said, practically giddy.

'Just see if it works.'

'Hmmm alright.' She turned to look at the third and final cup sitting on the table. She focused all her attention on it and moved her head to the left. The cup followed her movement before settling itself back on the table. Santana looked at Welma who had nearly as a big a grin as she had when they had found Quinn.

'Oh my. Oh my word. And you did it without even saying anything. You commanded it only with your mind. Oh wow- that's advanced stuff you got going on there Santana!'

'What's going on? Is Santana a witch too?'

'Oh no Rachel. She does have magic though, telekinesis. Being exposed to the magic just have brought it out in you. This is fabulous I have so much to teach you now too!"

'Tele- what now?'

'Telekinesis, the ability to move things with your mind. Its pretty rare too. Who would have thought it, the saviours and a telekinian being so close, never mind the fact that none of you had the slightest idea that they were special. Hmmm Santana it looks like being dragged her was actually meant to happen.'

"So she can help us fight then?"

"Oh definitely, Narissa won't know what's hit her."

"Who?"

"Narissa. Well- I wasn't supposed to mention her just yet, not till Quinn was with you." She slapped her forehead." Stupid stupid stupid. Um I'll explain it to you in the morning. Night girls."

"Wait, Welma- telekinian?"

"In the morning." With that Welma was out the door in an instant.

"What was that all about?"

"Who knows. But hey, looks like you have no option but to stay with us now."

"Yeah, I don't like the idea of having magic."

"Are you serious? Earlier you were complaining because you didn't have magic and felt left out. Now you have magic and don't want it?"

"But now there's all responsiblity."

"Well get used to it." Rachel headed for the door, "you coming?"

"Sure."

They walked down the hallway and into the back room that Welma had prepared for them whilst they were away saving Quinn. They opened the door to find the blonde passed out in the middle bed.

"So much for saying goodnight Quinn."

"Hey, she's exhausted," Santana muttered and crawled into the left bed and Rachel crawled into the right one.

"Night Santana," Rachel yawned and almost fell asleep immediately.

Santana wasn't so lucky. She sat awake for a while. Telekinian. That was big news to her. She felt like Rachel and Welma had just brushed it to one side, like it wasn't that important. And to make things worse everytime she nodded off she would dream that she was lost and trapped in a white room. Screaming for help and nobody would come. They were strange but she just put them down to having nerves about her new powers.

She woke again early in the morning the sun was soon coming up. She looked at her friends sleeping.

Rachel was sprawled across her bed, breathing heavily and having her mouth wide open, Santana smiled at her. Trust Berry to sleep in the most unattractive way. She then looked at Quinn. The girl was peaceful enough but the small beads of sweat on her face told Santana that soon she'd be up and screaming. Maybe she could wake her up now. That way she wouldn't kick off. Last time she did it had really scared her and honestly she didn't like seeing her best friend so vunerable.

"Quinn. Hey Quinn, wake up."

The blonde stirred and Santana called her name again. It completely backfired. Quinn started sobbing, then screaming. "Crap. No, no, no Quinn, please please, shhh." But Quinn was kicking and screaming now. "Rachel! Wake up!" Santana was trying to hold Quinn now. But it was no use , she just fought harder against her. Rachel was soon awake and out the door like a rocket.

"Get off me! Get off. Please." Quinn sobbed. "Don't." She was getting violent again, kicking in front of her. Santana tried to coo her. It wasn't working. Welma burst through the door.

"What's wrong? What's she doing?"

"She's having a nightmare. Welma do something, she's burning up!"

"Wait- what? That's not right no she usually goes into a cold sweat Santana!"

"Well she's heating up pretty badly over here, she's roasting."

Quinn cried louder. Suddenly the table in their room caught fire. Rachel, who had been standing next to jumped a mile, "Oh my God! The tables on fire the tables on fire!" Quinn cried louder again, the flames grew bigger. "Welma what's happening?"

"She knows about her powers now. Maybe she's pretending to use them in her dream, subconsiously she's using them, so she's actually using them."

"Darena," Santana whispered, "Darena!" She gently place Quinn down on the bed and ran from the room returning seconds later with a damp cloth. She raced over to Quinn and started dabbing it on her face and collarbones. "Remember when Quinn had her nightmares at Darena's Rachel? This calmed her straight down." And that's exactly what happened this time. Quinn was soon settled. Santana shook her awake. Quinn opened her eyes and saw all three of them looking at her. She could feel her clothes stick to her body, "I had another night- Oh my god!" She pointed at the table, "That's on fire! Its on fire!"

"Oh yes! You're gonna have to put that out."

"Me? You're kidding right? I don't even know how?"

"Well you started it."

"I did? How?"

"With your powers. Now conctrate on it, think of extingushing it. Point and let it happen."

"Isn't there something I need to say first?"

"A lot of magic requires words then there are others that you can just will. Go on Quinn."

Quinn did as she was told. Pointed and thought of the fire dying down. Soon the flames grew smaller until eventually they were gone.

"I'm not gonna lie, that was totally awesome," Santana giggled wrapping her arms around Quinn.

"Okay. So let's go get some breakfast." Rachel followed behind Welma, while Santana turned to Quinn,

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, its just they're so life like," she shuddered.

"Well you're awake now." They sat at the table beside Rachel and watched as Welma stirred a green liquid in a pot, it looked horrible. They prayed it just didn't taste it.

"So Welma, Narissa?"

Quinn looked at Rachel," Who's Narissa?"

Welma turned from her pot and looked at the girls. " First things first. Rachel, get the book and show it to Quinn." Rachel did as she was told and placed the book in front of her friend. She stared at. It was beautiful. Its gold cover was clearly encrusted with four symbols at each corner. Fire, earth water and air. She gingerly placed her fingers over fire and water and giggled to herself a little,

"this is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, other than Beth of course."

"Glad you think so, it belongs to you and Rachel."

"Open it. Flick through the pages. Everything you need is in there. It was made especially for you."

"Everythings in here. Narissa in here?"

"Yeah." She took the book from Quinn flicked through it and handed back to her, "that's her."

"Oh my God she's beautiful," Santana piped in. Welma grabbed three bowls, filled it with the green stuff and handed them to the girls. It didn't actually taste that bad, once you looked past the smell. Welma sat down at the table with a bowl of her own.

"Narissa, well basically she's the bad guy you'll be facing. She's basically been around since the beginning. She tempted magical beings with her beauty, and when they got too close, she'd steal their power. Same went for any witches who matched her physical beauty, she would torture and kill them. So you lot, when the time comes and she sees you, you have got to be extra careful. Anyway, yes, the killing of these pretty girls made her youthful and strong. Nobody ever stood up to her, they wouldn't dare, she was far too powerful. But then something happened, four witches did. But they weren't just any four people they were the elementerians. Keepers of the elements. They each had one, fire,water,earth and air. They put a fierce battle against Narissa, but they failed at the last hurdle. They did however wound her, making her weak. She vanished. After she did our scholars predicted that the elements would once again come up against Narissa, this time in the shape of two young witches."

"Where is she then? How are we supposed to fight against her?"

"Oh she's out there. And she'll be watching for you two. You see the symbols on the book? The way water is blue? Or earth is green? A week ago they weren't like that. Coloured I mean. They were gold and dull. The fact that they're coloured shows that you two are the real deal. And I bet you anything that Narissa can feel it. And she'll be doing everything in her power to shot you down before can get anywhere near here."

"I don't understand how the two of us are supposed to take her down when four couldn't?" Rachel questioned.

"You're stronger than what they were. And besides we have our secret weapon."

"And what would that be?" Quinn asked.

"Santana."

The latina looked up questioningly, she hadn't been paying an awful lot of attention to what they had been saying.

"Santana? How is she our secret weapon? If anything Santana is not involved. I want her as far as possible from all this killing and raping-" she breathed in, "and magic. I want her away from it all. Because she could end up dead. You can send her home in a few days so she doesn't have any oppurtunity to get hurt."

Well that had shocked them. Putting Santana back home was what they thought would have been the last thing on her mind.

"I can take care of myself actually."

"Like I did? I hd no magic and look where that got me."

"Don't make me sound like a wimp."

"Oh so that makes me a wimp now does it? I just wanna keep you safe! Can you respect that?"

"Look I'm sorry okay but I can do this," she turned to her bowl and flicked her fingers towards Quinn. The bowl followed her commands and sat in front of Quinn. The girl looked at her, confusion clearly written on her face.

"How long was I asleep for? I find out about this book, Narissa, and Santanas a witch too. Anything else you wanna tell me? This is all a horrible dream that I'm gonna wake up from?"

"I'm not a witch."

"You're not. You're not a witch?"

"I have telekinesis."

"You can do stuff with your mind? That's pretty awesome."

"You know about telekinesis?"

"Sci-fi junkie. Woah, well Santana I guess you can handle it."

"You bet your ass I can, we are gonna be unstoppable!"

"Cahal! Get outside ready! The girls are gonna be training now. Okay girls go get changed, oh I have so many goodies to show you. Let the training begin."

**This chapter was mainly a way of showing different things like Santana and what she is, which I promise will be explored way more in the next chapter. Quinns rage and how that effects her and her powers and Narissa, the bad guy.**

**I think this story will have a few more chapters to wrap it up. But don't worry, there will be a sequel! Yup I'm gonna do the series and I have SO MANY ideas and I'm excited to get stuck into it. I hope you guys will stick around to see what happens.**

**I was also thinking of ending this story with a short chapter of Narissa's point of view, how would you guys feel about that? Let me know :)**

**Lastly, the next chapter will be up after 3+ reviews so get going. See you soon.**

**Emma**


	16. Training

**As promised, three reviews makes a new chapter. If I could ask if anyone has any spell ideas I'd love to hear them. Enough rambling.**

**Chapter 16 - Training**

The girls got changed and met Welma outside,

'Not that I'm really excited to do this, but honestly these clothes aren't the best we could have went for?'

'Oh Rachel, these are just the clothes you'll have to wear in this time, soon you'll be home and wearing the clothes you normally wear.'

'Good, because honestly I can see myself falling over in this a lot, and Santana here, well she's probably still getting used to the fact that she's wearing a dress that goes past her knee.'

'Hey,' Santana lightly nudged her.

Rachel reached her hands above her head, 'I'm just saying.'

Welma took them to an open space not to far from her own house. She dug her hand into her pocket and pulled something out.

'Alright girls, here you go.' She hand them one each. Necklaces. Rachel's was green and white and had her elements intertwined with one another whilst Quinn's was blue and orange with her elements intertwined,

'These are lovely Welma.'

'Well, yes they've been sitting in my house for some time now, so they're yours now. They do stuff, not really sure entirely, but it's something. Tend to come when you least expect it, so be careful.'

'What about mine?' Santana questioned as she looked at the silver necklace in front of her. It didn't look like her friends, despite the fact that it was circular but it did have a symbol on it, something that looked like squiggles to Santana.

'Well yours is special. It took me a while last night but I eventually got it. It enhances your powers. Helps you to control them a lot better, keeps you focused on what you're meant to be doing.'

'Thanks,' She smiled as she placed it around her neck.

'Alright then let's get this show on the road. Quinn open the book. Good, now look for a water spell, I realise you haven't done one yet and really you should try one, they look like a lot of fun.'

'Um, okay, this one?' She held the book out in front of her and pointed the spell to Welma.

'Ooh, yes, very nice. You wanna give it a go? Granted you have to have someone to use it against, hmmm Rachel?'

'What? No- no way, why should I have to get soaking wet?'

'Rachel, Quinn needs to learn, besides she won't be too bad against you, it's the first time she's trying it.'

'Yeah, go on Hobbit, were gonna have to go through all the crap when you have your go, and I mean it's not like she's using her fire against you is it? No. So man up, c'mon.'

'Fine, fine, alright I'll do it. But I'm warning you Quinn, don't mess up my hair.'

'Are you gonna say the same thing to Narissa Rachel?' The blonde mocked, earning a small smile from Rachel.

'Okay Rachel, you ready?'

'As I'll ever be-'

'Alright Quinn, away you go.'

The blonde focused on the words in front of her, and then she looked at Rachel, 'Sorry. Aquaus neam.'

Water began to shot from her hands, fully taking Rachel out, Quinn hadn't expected it to be that strong, it knocked her right off her feet. The water continued to soak the girl,

'Okay- Quinn! Quinn! Stop. Quinn!' The blonde pulled away. Rachel was soaked. She stood up and looked down at herself. 'Did we really need to start with that one?'

'I'm sure Quinn was bored with just using fire.'

''But now I'm soaking!'

'Hold on,' Quinn walked over to Rachel, 'hold still, warthium mayum.' Rachel felt the heat wash over her body, soon she was dry in no time, 'Where did you learn to do that?'

'Welma taught me.'

'Okay Welma, Quinn knows at least five element spells now, and I know one, give me something amazing!'

'Flick through the book. Which one did you get?'

'This one here, winder may al-'

'Wait. Wait. Let us stand back first.'

'No way. Quinn should be hit with this one, or even Santana. Come on Welma.'

'Alright, which one of you is willing to take the hit?'

'I'll do it, just so I can get you back when it's my go Berry.'

Rachel loved the idea of being able to knock Santana down. Don't take it the wrong way. She and Santana were really close now, but really she had wanted to get her own back on the girl ever since sectionals and well really this would probably be one of the rare opportunities she would get to actually doing anything. The Latina stood a few yards back from Rachel, prepared to take anything the girl had to throw at her. Rachel smiled,

'Winder may alius.' Suddenly the leaves on the trees were beginning to shift and Santana was struggling to keep her feet firmly on the ground, soon she was sent flying backwards. The wind stopped and Rachel was practically giddy as she watched Santana get up and pick the leaves out from her hair.

'Pfft, I'll get you Berry. My turn Welma.'

'Yes, come here.' The old woman positioned the girl in front of her, 'Rachel, you stand there.' She pointed to a spot in front of Santana. 'Okay now,' she whispered in the girl's ear.

'Wait- hey now- come on guys, no need to be so secretive, what are you telling her Welma? Welma? Santana why are you smiling like that?' She looked at Quinn who was laughing, 'You don't even know what they're gonna do, why are you laughing?'

'I know I'll be laughing after too.'

'Welma- Santana? Come on you guys-' Rachel was suddenly being lifted into the air, higher and higher she went. She looked at Santana who gave a small wave.

'Told you Berry.'

'But that's not fair! I hate heights, put me down, you proved you could do it, now put me down.'

'Okay.' Rachel fell very quickly and very hard. She stood up and rubbed her back

'That wasn't funny.'

'Then how come everyone's laughing?'

'Don't worry Rachel, you have a similar power, I'll teach you it soon. Now what do we say about a little practise with our protection spell?'

They had been outside for hours, learning new spells.

Rachel now knew how to lift Santana like she had lifted her. Throw rocks without touching them. She knew how to raise the tree roots from the ground, make it rain and perform cyclones. Not bad for a days work and Santana was her dummy the whole way through which really made it ten times better.

Quinn had learnt how to shot fire balls and how to produce it with the snap of her fingers, she learnt that she had the power to freeze water. She also knew how to touch an open flame and not burn herself.

Santana had fun too. She had learnt to produce her protection bubble with her telekinesis. She had learnt how to be able to lift herself from the ground as well as being able to improve on her movements with her hands and head when controlling objects.

By the end they were all black and blue, they honestly didn't care though. It was the best fun any of them could remember having and it was a but of a distraction too. Really they were naturally born for these sort of things, it came to them very quickly and they were all superbe when it came to rhyming of the spells. Welma had headed back to the house and told them to follow half an hour later. Not a wise decision on her part really. The three girls ended up messing around for a while, Quinn intentionally hitting Santana and Rachel with her water. Rachel sweeping the pair of them in the air while Santana flung them left and right. Sure it hurt but really it was fun.

...

Soon they were back inside eating another bowl of soup. They were exhausted from the day's activities and they really needed to relax. Welma had been awfully quiet since they arrived back at the house but none of the girl's had really seemed to pick up on it.

'Oh Quinn- here. I brewed this for you. It should help with the nightmares, calm you right down. All you need is a droplet. That way it'll lat you quite a bit.'

The girl nearly jumped across the table, 'Oh Welma,' she sniffed, 'thank you so much, I can't even tell you how much this means to me.' The woman wiped the tear away from her cheek,

'Don't worry about it.' She paused for a brief second, 'you girl's need to leave. Tonight.'

'Wait what?' Rachel nearly choked on her soup.

'Narissa, she knows you are here. I can sense it. Look, you're easy targets out here; you're at your weakest-'

'At our weakest? But we learnt all those spells today-'

'That doesn't matter, compared to her you are weak. You need to leave, it's for the best. You need to go back. Back to your own time, she'll be the week one there. You need to train together, as a group, all three of you. I'm not saying it'll be easy but you can at least try.'

'But Welma, we need you. You're our PI remember?'

'I'll be here. Don't worry about me. You are special remember that? It's not me she wants, it's you."

"So what? We just get up and go now?" Quinn questioned, it shocked the other two when they heard the sound of anticipation in her voice. But could they really blame her? Of course she wanted to leave, this place reminded her of everything that happened to her, everything she had done herself. Getting out of here was priority number one for her.

"Yeah, actually you're leaving in ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?!"

"She's coming for you. We don't know when. I was supposed to protect you, that is my job. I'm doing my job."

"We're not ready to do this without you."

"Listen, you got the brains," she pointed at Quinn, who blushed crazily, " the power," she looked at Rachel, " and the secret weapon. You girls have got this. And when you get home you're gonna get so much stronger and you can fufill what you were meant to do."

"I'm really gonna miss you," Rachel cried hugging the old woman. She'd known her for a day and a half but she was already emotionally attached. Without her they would have never have found Quinn, who would have probably been long gone and far away by now. Arcill would still be alive. They would never have found out about their powers. Granted they wouldn't be here in the first place, but still they had a lot to thank her for.

"I told you, I'll be here. We just need a little space for a while," she cupped Rachel's face in her hands. "Now get ready, I'm sending you back."

"Now?"

"I know this happening very fast but Narissa could show up at any time, she will wipe you out in seconds. Quinn get the book." The girl handed it to her, "Thank you. Now listen, you need to guard this, protect it. You can do this using your protection charm, but, do it together, it will be unbreakable, do that, that way you can both still access it while its protected. Now listen don't let anyone find out about your powers, last thing you need is unwanted attention. Okay nobody, not even your boyfriends, presuming you actually have any. Who by the way will be second priority. Magic comes first. Be careful, and good luck." She hugged each of them. "Quinn, take your potion everyday, and try to forget about him all together, you are strong remember that okay," she have her a squeeze. "Rachel, you are a very brave girl, you keep your head clear and you'll do great things." She hugged her and then turned to Santana, "You, I know we didn't get off to the right start, but have the powers to be the greatest telekinians ever, I know it." She pulled her into a hug and whispered, "you need to protect these two with your life, no matter what happens you make sure they're ready to face her, I'm leaving you in charge of them now, so be ready." She pulled away, "Haha look at me crying like I'll never see you again. Aright, one last hug, see you soon."

...

"Uh guys I don't know if this is some kind of vocal method but can you please get off the floor?"

"Mr Schue?" Santana was bewildered. Quinn was up and running to him in an instant, hugging him.

"Woah, nice to see you to Quinn."

"How long were we gone?" Rachel questioned, standing and rubbing her dress down. Speaking of, they were dressed in the same clothes they had been the day they left. Welma was sneaky.

"Gone? Um I don't know how long you've been in here Rachel?" Mr Schue awkwardly laughed.

The other members of the glee club came in through the door. Quinn started crying and ran straight to Finn, gripping onto him for dear life. He gently rubbed her back, "Hey, hey, what's wrong?"

Rachel walked up to the pair and gently pulled Quinn away, "oh she's just upset that the cafeteria ran out of bacon. You're okay Quinn, come on." She let Quinn rest her head on her shoulder, the two left the choir room and headed to the bathroom. Being home had quickly taken its toll on her. Finn looked back confused, since when did Rachel and Quinn become best friends? He pushed it to the back of his head and sat down.

"Oh Britt-Britt I missed you so much," she hugged her friend.

"Why? I was just in the english room, I've been in there since 4th period."

Santana giggled and wiped a tear from her eyes. She turned round and noticed Quinn and Rachel weren't around.

"Ooh what's this?" Mercedes was standing in the middle of room holding the book. "Woah, its really pretty, I wonder-"

"Uh that's Quinns," Santana snatched it from Mercedes, "Kind of like a diary."

"Bit big for a diary, don't you think?"

"Hey, I don't judge. Got a lot of emotions, okay." With that she left the choir room.

"Guys- you're causing a lot of of confusion in there- hey Quinn are you okay?" This caused Santana to be upset. Back in- wherever it was, Quinn had been so strong she hadn't cried, other than her dreams.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she sniffed, "woah, I must look like an idiot."

"Haha, well you have looked better," Rachel chuckled wiping under Quinns eyes.

"Definitely. Not that I want to bother you but mercedes was hoaking through the book. Better charm it."

"So compassionate Santana," Rachel muttered taking the book. Santana hugged Quinn.

"I'm sorry. You okay?"

"Fine, just hit with an overcoming feeling of relief that's all. God it feels good to be home." She took Rachel's hand and looked at her, "Protectus monos." A small pink glow enveloped around it before disappeared.

"What happened? Where'd it go?"

"Here, Santana, you take it." Quinn handed it to Santana, who immediately hissed and dropped it, "Well I think we can agree it works," she picked it up and started walking out of the bathroom and into the corridor. "So, when will we start practising?"

"We can just head round to mine," Santana linked her arm.

"Ha this witch thing will really take a lot to get used to."

"Uh- telekinian."

"Whatever." With that they all walked into the choir room together, to the confused faces of their friends, seeing the three girls so close.

**One last chapter to go! And its all about Narissa! Exciting.**

**See you soon,**

**Emma**


	17. Narissa

**Just a short chapter to introduce Narissa and her thoughts throughout. For those wondering the next story will be up later this week, so look out for it :)**

**Epilouge- Narissa**

**chapter 1-**

In a dark cave, deep in the middle of nowhere, a woman with ivory white skin, crimson dark hair and blood-shot eyes, stood conjuring a potion. Her small assistant stood by, handing her any neccessities she would need in order for it to be successful.

"That one," she hissed, pointing at a twig on the table, "c'mon Shacks, I've not got all day."

"Sorry mistress," he reached over to grab the twig and handed it to her. She dropped it into the mixture and it turned a brilliant blue. She put the mixture into a bottle and shook it, "Perfect."

Suddenly a small light emerged from the corner of the cave. Narissa turned quickly and ran over to see it. Her heart thumped. She was told that this small rock would light when only one thing happened, the witches were close to their book.

This couldn't be happening. She knew that neither one of the girls knew about their powers and that their precious book was in a different time zone from them, so how were they close to it? She screamed and ran her hands through her hair. She needed to get a closer eye on them. But how? She didn't know their names or what they looked like. Think, she had to think.

Yes. She could conjure their faces. Over her pot. "Shanks, dust, I need dust." Shanks collected dust and handed Narissa dust and she threw it in the pot. She muttered something under her breathe and then, "elementerians." The faces of Quinn and Rachel came before her. Her blood boiled. They were young, very young. They were pretty too. The brunette had a certain subtly to her but nevertheless she was pretty. And the blonde, she was beautiful. Destroying these two would be more fun now, especially by their appearances. And there was nothing Narissa enjoyed more than breaking a pretty girl's spirit.

She would have to divert them. God knew she wasn't strong enough to travel to where they were yet, it would be at least two weeks before she would even attempt it. So she would have to try something. She could always get someone else to do her dirty work for her.

**Chapter 2**

Good. Arcill got them. That really would bring their spirits down. Do with them as he please. Scare the., hit them, break them. Anything that would prevent them from leaving. As the week went by however, Narissa had noticed that Arcill hadn't really amounted to anything. If something had happened the girls had got closer! And from what she had witnessed they used to be sworn enemies, which was just an added bonus. But after spending week together they were as close as sisters. Something needed to be done. Narissa sent Arcill in to see them.

"Oh, look Shanks, Goldie seems to cowering at the mere sight of him. Ooh but Rachel, she's standing up to him. Not wise deary. Punish her Arcill." She watched as her henchman dragged Quinn from the room. The screams of her friend really put Rachel in a bad mood. Good. The worse she felt the better. Narissa didn't watch what Arcill did to Quinn, violence was not really something she liked to witness but only when she was in the situation herself. She watched as he soon dragged the girl back into the room.

_"Don't touch me! He did those horrible things because of you Rachel!"_

Fifteen minutes and already he had drove them apart. Thing is, what did he do to suddenly make Quinn turn from Rachel?

**Chapter 3**

**A**rcill had taken her from the room from the next three nights. She had picked up on what he was doing to the girl. It did disgust her slightly. But she didn't feel compassion for the girl. Ever. Not when she came in lifeless, or cried herself to sleep or screamed in her dreams. Arcill was breaking her spirit and that was all that mattered. It had really driven the two girls apart. Quinn hated Rachel, blamed her for what was happening. And Narissa soaked up every minute of it. It was the argument between the pair that really proved to Narissa that their kidnapping had been a success. But that feeling rubbed off when Arcill interrupted them.

What Quinn did next shocked her,

_"Wait, you can take me. Take me."_

"Oh brave girl Quinnie. Very brave. Finish her Arcill. What are you doing? Don't you dare leave that room." She had lost connection with him. How was she supposed to talk to him now? She'd just have to try again in the morning. She would really give him a telling off. She focused her attention back to the girls.

_"I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy."_

Narissa screamed and cursed. This had brought them closer!

**Chapter 4**

"Look at her screaming. Ha. And now Rachel is comforting her! Why have I lost my connection! Arcill!" Still nothing.

"Wait, did she say escape? No, no, no ,no, no! Ugh. Arcill! Look at them Shanks, plotting it all. This can't be happening. Look at them tricking Tralin. They're out. They got out. Look at her dancing around. Don't feel to comfortable Quinn. Arcill! Can you hear me? Check the girls. Great, now he can hear me. That's right idiot. Go get them!"

How could this have happened? Narissa had so carefully thought through this plan. She had planned that once Quinn was completely broke she'd move onto Rachel, she'd barely hurt herself. The men caught up to the girls but what was this? They were splitting up?

"Go after Quinn." After all she would be easier to catch, she was weaker, they could get Rachel after. She watched as Arcill very quickly caught up to the girl. "She's behind the tree." Arcill made his way closer, but Quinn ran and was she was fast. Not fast enough though. Arcill had got her. She cried as he placed his hand over her mouth and screamed when he told her not to. Brave. Yes he'd take her back, then go and get Rachel. Anything from preventing them to find out about their magic. Arcill slumped on top of Quinn. He was unconscious. Hit over the head. By Rachel.

**Chapter 5&6**

**"So** they got away. Its okay I can recover from this." Narissa was angry, really angry. She tried to wake Arcill up but she had no luck. He was out for the count. The girls were long gone by now, the girls. Those witches. The ones destined to end the fact that they were meant that they could find their book and when that happened- no she wouldn't let that happen. She couldn't, she'd have to get Arcill up. He was particularly interested in Quinn so convincing him to get her would be Easy. All he would have to do is split the pair upand seeing as Rachel had been the one to make them get out the last time, Quinn would be easier to keep. She kept an eye on the girls. They were desperate to get home so desperate they followed a complete stranger, well Rachel did. She listened as he brought up a conversation about a girl they knew. Another one. How exactly were all these girls getting to that land? It wasn't long before they reached a village and that meant trouble for Narissa. A town meant people and people meant safety. They were in a house of the an old woman called Darena. That's where they met Santana. Narissa's blood boiled. This girl was beautiful too. She hissed as she saw the three of them standing together.. She gritted her teeth, "they're ever so pretty aren't they shanks?"

"Yes mistress," he replied, he quickly replied again however after he saw the look on her face, "but not as beautiful as you."

Narissa smiled to herself , "you're right there. I am far prettier. But still-"

It wasn't long before Arcill was awake. Narissa had sent him back to get his men amd bring back Quinn. He was convinced instanted. His sick ways overpowering his decision. It wouldn't be long before they caught up to them. Narissa had grown tired of the girls. That was until the nightmares came. It was a big one. It was Quinn. She smirked at the others pathetic attempt to calm her down. This girl was almost definitely broken, she just needed that extra kick. And well, if that didn't work maybe she could use this dream thing to her advantage.

**Chapter 8**

She told Santana the whole story. The latina had pushed her. Great friend. They were on their way to the kingdom. They knew about magic now. Not neccessarily their own magic but still. Arcill was storming ahead. Narissa had made him ask Sortin where they went. She herself didn't really know where exactly they were, she could watch them but tracking was harder. It was entertaining this Santana was amusing. She obviously had a sharp tongue and a little bit of a soft side when it came to bullying Rachel. Which seemed to annoy Quinn, making her walk off alone. This was perfect. Arcill could easipy steal her away. Which he did. She had been singing quite beautifully, Narissa noticed. This girl wasn't far off perfect she scoffed. So they did steal her, leaving Rachel and Santana bewildered.

**Chapter 9**

**"**Attempting to brave won't save you Quinn," She had to admit, spitting in his face. Narissa laughed as he tied her to the back of the horse, good, its what she" deserved . Ha and she'd sacrafice herself to save her friends," the witch mocked, "how sweet." And the other two. They were scared. At least they were split, they would never find Quinn anyway. They were headed for Arcills. And she wasn't there. This was a much better plan than before. If Rachel would eventually find the book she'd never find Quinn.

Rachel and Santana were really getting frustated. And Narissa loved it!

_**Chapter 10**_

_**R**_achel and Santana were soon to be near Arcills, its a shame really that Quinn wouldn't be there. So much energy, for nothing. She had to give them their dues, they were really going to try and go up against three big men. And Rachel didn't have her magic, they would've been helpless and Quinn would be devestated if that hadve happened and something told Narissa that the girls knew that.

Speaking of, how was Quinnie? Oh wow, she was mumbling to herself. Her sanity was seriously being questioned here.

The other two eventually got to and into the house. It was sad really, when they saw she wasn't there. They were upset. Really upset.

Quinn heard some noises outside and ha she was going crazy. She was desperate. The sight of freedom in her grasp. She was moving around shaking her chains. She didn't scream though. Strange really.

_C_**hapter 11**

_"Isn't she a thing of beauty?" N_arissa shuddered. Her skin crawled. How dare he call her beautiful, when he damn well knew that she'd be listening. How dare he! It didn't make Narissa feel any better wben she saw the men looking at Quinn they were. Sure she was beautiful but really? And they were interessted in her voice too. What that to do with anything? And now they wanted the other two as well. There was no way she'd let that happen. And it seemed like Quinn wouldn't either. Very brave again. But Arcill ignored the girl and Narissa. She screamed at him but he didn't respond.

Rachel and Santana had decided to go back to the place where they came through. That was good. They were heading in a far off direction from Arcill. Had to stay away for four days. Four days to stay away then the men would take Quinn and they'd be seperated forever. If anything Narissa encouraged them going this way. When they finally got there they were pestered by a small man. He looked familiar to Narissa but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. That was short lived when he brought them to a cottage. Not just any cottage, the cottage that belonged to Welma!

C**hapter 12 & 13**

Welma had found one of her witches she had found Rachel! Welma was supposed to be dead. Well she'd been presumed dead for years. This was just an added bonus for the girls. And she told Rachel she was a a witch. Not that the girl believed it- for long. Welma had taught her to track Quinn. This was a disaster. She didn't tell them everything and she won't. They need Quinn. Rachel couldn't take Narissa by herself. Never. But then she'd that Rachel was a very determined girl and it came to collecting her friend it looked like nothing would stop her. It wasn't long before they left to get her. Narissa was powerless from this point onwards. Whatever happened depended on Arcill.

Welma had taught Rachel a few nifty tricks and she could already tell she was strong. Arcill didn't stand a chance. He had really put himself in it when he beat Quinn to the ground. Stupid really. He got a good few digs after that. But something happened that shocked her, that probably shocked the person herself. Quinn had killed Arcill.

"That little rat- they're together now Shanks! What will I do. I know that witch Welma has their book and really once they get hold of that- no, no, what am I thinking? They can't beat me. I'm the strongest force of evil on this God foresaken planet. They don't even stand a chance."

**Chapter 14& 15**

Welma is strangenow. She seems to have lost quite a but of her sanity. Still, she talks with that same wisdom she always has. Quinn believed her about the witch business pretty quickly too. So it was all she needed to see the girl did a spell quite easily. And the thought of Arckll still lingered in her mind, which in no doubt helped her with her magic.

Then there was Rachel and Santana. Santana had been feeling left out a bit. That wasn't good. Narissa needed this girl to hang around. If anything she would be the witches' greatest weakness. A helpless, defenceless mortal. Luckily enough Rachel convinced her to stay. The same Rachel who had been taken out of the room by Welma. And the book. Narissas anger grew stronger. She needed to take these girls out, sooner rather than later. But that was okay, in two days time she'd have enough magic to get to where they were. They wouldn't even be ready.

Telekinian? That other one is a telekinian? And a strong one too by the looks of things. Narissa went over to her pot and startwd throwing in ingredients. They were all sleeping now, no need to watch them. She needed to brew a potion, something that would give her the advantage. She knew it would be a tough battle, coming up against the two elementerians and a telekinian. She needed everything amd anything that could help her. And she needed while they were still getting used to their powers.

She was woken in the middle of the night from screaming. She knew where it was coming from and who was doing it but something intrigued her to find out what exactly was going on, it was a bad dream this time. The girl had never looked worse. But Narissas laughter soon died out when she saw a table in their room go up in flames. She stared at in awe. She had done that in her sleep, what could she do when she was awake?

Welma showed them the book. And it was the book alright. It shone brighter each time one of the two touched it. This was a disaster. They were hooked, hooked on the thought of having powers. Something needed to be done.

**Chapter 16**

Welma took them training. It was no doubt to her that Rachel was the strongest. She could so easily control her powers. That was bad. Quinn wasn't far behind on her either. Her added rage about everything that had happened made her fire powers strong. And Santana, well she was very skilled in her powers. If they became strong enough these three would be unstoppable. Hard for even her to destroy. She needed to get to them, now. Narissa prepared a potion. She worked at a particularly fast rate, but then she had Shanks for help, he was also highly skilled. They would be able to get to the girls within the hour. But Narissas hopes came crashing down. Welma had worked it out. Warned them that she was coming. Her magic was still as strong as ever then. This was a disaster. She told them everything. And Narissa was in their book. They knew her weaknesses. Soon they were gone and back in their own timeline. A place Narissa knew would be particularly hard to get them.

**...**

Narissa cursed and stropped around the room. How in the hell would she be able to destroy them now? Because they were going to get stronger. They had the book. The advantage of being where they were. Each other. Narissa needed a plan. She grabbed her own book of spells and flicked through it.

"Change their appearance? Would certainly make them horrid but a lot of magic wasted on something small. Ugh there is nothing in here!"

She threw the book down and once again stormed around the room. Shacks cowered in the corner. She had to think. What would work? And then it. hit her.

"I've got it. Shacks, get me my book!" He slowly lifted it from where she tossed it. "Flicking through it like that was not neccessarily the best idea but I know what I can use now."

"What mistress?"

"Think Shacks, one thing that seemed to fail one of them. It was that that have me my idea. They all must have one. Everyone does." She flicked through the book until she found the page. "We, Shacks, are gonna trap them in their worst nightmares."

**Quinn, Santana and Rachel will return in, "the dreams of Narissa." **


End file.
